My Sweet Sentinel
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Den and Dart are two diesel who works together at the dieselworks, they're a great team and the best of friends. But one day... one of them finds out that he has deeper feelings for the other. Is it mutual? Rated M for future chapters just in case...
1. Not so secret crush

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 1: Not so secret crush

* * *

Den and Dart works at the dieselworks, repairing Sodor's diesels. They've been working together for a long time and are best friends, so close that Dart is able to know what Den is thinking.

Or maybe it's just Den who is easy to read…

This day was a busy day at Vicarstown Dieselworks. Arry and Bert had broken down, both at the same time, and they were really keen on get back to work, nagging the two mechanics constantly to finish the job.

"Patience isn't your strongest side…" Dart muttered when Arry once again had grumbled about how slow things were going.

"We're drowning in work; we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Bert added, agreeing with his brother.

Den snorted, but didn't say anything. Dart would probably speak his mind anyway.

"We won't get finished earlier just because you two whine our siderods off, you know!" Dart scolded.

The iron-brothers wasn't impressed by his attitude, they kept going on about how much they had to do.

"Lord, have mercy on me…" Den grumbled to himself, feeling the annoyance build up inside him, increasing his oil-pressure. He was about to explode of anger, which was unusual for him. He was usually very patient, or rather… he was able to keep calm until whatever was working him up had passed. But if Arry and Bert didn't shut up anytime soon, it was going to blow his fuse. He couldn't go outside for some fresh air to clear his mind and calm down either; they would just be twice as annoying when he got back inside.

"I hope there won't be any more diesels coming in today, or we'll have to work overtime." Dart mumbled to Den when they passed each other on their way to get some parts.

"Amen." Den muttered, oiling up to Arry to fix his valve.

"About time! This is taking forever!" the hazard-striped diesel complained.

Den felt something snap inside him, blurring his vision, and without being able to control himself, he ran into the other diesel, continuously ramming him.

"Den! What has gotten into you?!" Dart whimpered, trying to pull the big diesel away from the now derailed iron-diesel, but he was too small and weak.

He quickly ran outside to find someone to help him, returning with BoCo and Diesel. The two bigger diesels coupled together, joining forces to pull Den away from Arry. They dropped him off outside, going back to get Arry back on track.

"Den!" Dart said with concern, looking at the Sentinel with a shocked expression. "What was that?! This is not like you!"

Den had now cooled down, being ashamed of himself. It had felt right for a moment, but now he realized he had only gotten himself more work, having to keep Arry here longer to fix what he had broken by beating him up like that. And he was already feeling over-worked and tired.

"I uhh… what I mean is…" Den stuttered. "I don't know..."

"I know the iron-twins can be really annoying, but beating them up will only cause us to keep them here and having to listen to them complaining longer, Den!" Dart said almost tearing up by the thought. He was so fed up with the twins already, he couldn't stand the thought of having to deal with them longer.

"I know. I lost control." Den said, looking down at the tracks. "I just blacked out. Sorry, Dart."

"You should be!" Dart snorted and went back inside to continue working. He had to look Arry over.

Diesel and BoCo rattled back outside, looking at him with a curious frown as they passed him. He just grinned awkward to them, driving inside to join his assistant.

The iron-twins were surprisingly meek after Den's outburst, staring hateful at him. He didn't mind as long as they shut up. Den knew he didn't want to meet Arry alone after this, the ironworker would probably repay him for beating him up like that, and if he knew him right; with interests. He had better stay away from him until he had calmed down and hopefully had forgotten about it.

Luckily Arry had gotten away from it with a dented chassis and a broken siderod, but nothing very severe. His pride had probably taken most damage… he eyed Den with narrowed eyes and a red fire of hatred burning in them.

Dart felt a bit worried on Den's behalf, not daring to leave him alone with the twins in case they would gang up on him. He knew very well that there was a reason to why they, along with Diesel 10, had reinforced steel in their shed doors.

Soon, Bert was ready to go, returning to work. He gave Den a poisonous glare as he drove past him on his way out. Dart shuddered. Den was usually able to keep his cool in any situation, his outburst had scared the tiny shunter out of his wits. Was the other diesel going insane? What if he turned on the other diesels too? He was bigger than most of them… it would be fatal.

And what if he found out about Dart's feelings towards him…

Dart swallowed hard, trying to force the thoughts away. Den stirred up feelings in him that made him all fuzzy and warm inside, it was scary and unknown. He had no idea why he was feeling like this… only that Den was the only one who managed to stir them up. And that it felt good…

Did Den feel the same way about him?

Another engine came rattling into the shed, shunted by Salty. It was Mavis.

She looked up at Den. "My generator has short circuited, Den."

Dart quickly moved over, hoping Den wouldn't snap again, he was obviously over-worked. He could help by fixing Mavis.

"I'll help you, Mavis. Den is busy…"

To his surprise, Den came down from the ledge, coupling up to Mavis.

"Take over for me, Dart, I'll take care of Mavis." He said determined, not even stumbling in his words like he used to. Then he shunted Mavis to the back shed.

Dart looked puzzled after them, then shrugged and went inside to Arry. The ironworker grinned, like he knew a secret he didn't want to tell anyone. He looked spitefully at the smaller shunter.

"What are you smiling at, you ruffian?" Dart barked, not amused.

"Nothing…." Arry sneered deviously. "Nothing at all…"

"Well, then just zip it and be quiet while I straighten out these dents!" Dart grumbled.

Arry continued to grin, much to Dart's dismay. But he didn't intend in prying any deeper into the ironworkers mind, he just sighed and started working.

"You have the hots for Den, don't you?"

Dart jumped by the sudden question, burning a hole in Arry's generator box with the blow torch. The iron-diesel groaned in pain.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Arry barked.

"Woops… sorry, Arry." Dart said, secretly not regretting hurting him.

"And you didn't answer my question…" the hazard-striped shunter continued with a devious smirk.

"Stop making up things or I'll burn you again…perhaps your private parts this time…" Dart treathened.

Arry chuckled, not very scared. "Answer good enough for me… Does Den know?"

Dart took a deep breath to calm his growing irritation, quickly slipping the blow torch underneath Arry, making him jump and whince as the flame touched his privates. He took it away before doing any damage.

The iron-diesel scowled at him. "You're on my scrap-list now, tiny… Along with your precious Den…"

"You wouldn't dare. Who's gonna fix you when you break down if we're not around?" Dart said unamused while mending the hole in the generator box.

"Good point. I'll think of something else…" Arry said with a uncanny smile.

"Don't think so much, it's probably the reason why you keep breaking down; you can't handle it." Dart snorted.

"Oh… funny. As if you're such a brainiac. We all know Den is the one who does the thinking around here." Arry mocked.

"I am a guy holding a blow torch, Arry… ask yourself: do you really want to continue fucking with that guy?!" Dart grumbled. "I'll cut your private parts off if you don't shut up!"

"Oh no, don't do that to the poor girls! They'll miss it!" Arry sniggered, shutting up, at least for a while. But he was still trembling of muffled laugther, much to Dart's dismay.

"Ok, ok! Spill it, Arry! What's so damn funny?" he wasn't able to control his curiousity after a while.

"Have you noticed that Mavis has been visiting the dieselworks unusally often lately?" Arry chuckled, blinking to the small shunter.

"Maybe, but she needs repairs, where else should she go?" Dart shrugged, focusing on his work.

"And you don't find it weird that it always has to be Den that is fixing her? In the back shed… alone?" the ironworker kept sniggering.

Dart coughed, covering up how shocked he was by the realization. He had never thought of it that way. Quickly he put the tools down, rushing outside, trundling into the back shed without warning the ones inside. If they were doing something like Arry was hinting, he wanted to catch them red-wheeled!

Den and Mavis looked up in surprise as he rushed inside. Den was looking up from Mavis' generator box, where he had just replaced a fuse. There was nothing fishy about them at all.

"Dart? Is everything alright?" Den asked friendly, looking at him.

"Uhh… I… I forgot what I was going to ask for… uhh.. yes, I was just going to get this…" Dart quickly took a truck with him, not checking it's contents.

"Uhh… I don't think… I mean…" Den stumbled in his words. "I don't think Arry is going to need scrap metal for his repairs…"

Dart blushed deeply, putting the truck back. "Ok, never mind… I forgot what I was going to get… see you later!"

With those words he darted outside again, scurrying back to the mainshed where he was greeted by Arry's spiteful laugh. Dart's cheeks were deep red as he took the elevating turntable back up to continue his work.

"And you're trying to convince me that I am making things up when I say you have the hots for Den, huh?" Arry chortled.

Dart growled. "Very funny. Come to think of it… YOU also break down a whole lot! Maybe YOU'RE the one having a crush on Den?"

The insult didn't have the effect Dart had hoped for, Arry just laughed louder than ever.

"Yeah, maybe I should ask him on a date? I'm sure you don't mind…?" the hazard-striped shunter teased. "Oh… yeah… it will be sweet. His lips against mine… in a long, sexy make-out session… and we'll end up in my shed afterwards, having hot gay sex!"

Dart knew he was only kidding, but his words still made the jealousy stir up and burn inside him.

"That's it! I'll fry your balls off!" he barked, lighting the blow torch again, forcing it underneat the menacing shunter who struggled against it.

"Dart! Stop this!" Den's voice boomed from the entrance. "Are you done repairing Arry soon? I need your help, BoCo's cooling system has failed."

Dart blushed as he turned the blow torch off, starting working again, with Arry chuckling of it all.

"I'm gonna ask him out…" the ironworker whispered so low only Dart could hear him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dart hissed back, fuming of jealousy.

"Watch me!" Arry sniggered, raising his voice. "Hey Den! Are you free tonight? I was wondering if… mpphfff!"

Dart stuffed a dirty, oily cloth into Arry's mouth, shutting him up. To his annoyance he could still hear Arry's muffled laugh and see Den's confused stare.

"He was just wondering if you had time to polish his buffers." Dart tried to smooth over.

Den frowned, not able to imagine the iron-diesel caring about how his buffers looked. They would just be covered in sooth and dust the next day anyway.

"I… I suppose so." Den stuttered, confused by the request.

Arry spit out the cloth, and was about to say something, but Dart stuffed it back in.

"Dart, why are you putting that cloth into Arry's mouth?" the big Sentinel wondered.

Dart bit his lip, trying to come up with a good reason.

"Uhh… I was going to wash his mouth. He swears too much. I might need a really strong soap though…"

Arry had to close his eyes to prevent himself from dying of laughter inside. It was so amusing seeing how the smaller diesel constantly tried to cover up what he felt about the Sentinel.

"Oh well… at least it keeps him quiet while we work." Den shrugged and went back outside. "I'll be in the back shed with BoCo, come over when you're done here."

Arry spat the cloth out again, laid down on the tracks, slamming one of his wheels repeatedly to the rail, laughing so hard, that it made him gasp for air.

Dart blushed and sulked while finishing the job. As soon as he had put on the siderod, Arry wouldn't be able to move his wheels like that at least… though he could still laugh.

"I hate you, you know that?!" he hissed, putting the siderod in place, fastening the bolts.

"I love you too, Dart!" the hazard-striped shunter chortled. "Forever yours!"

Dart worked as fast as he could, but still he was pondering over what he felt for Den, and how he was going to find out if the feelings were mutual. He wanted to be his, snuggle against his buffers at night, kiss him, feel him…. He didn't dare to finish the trail of thoughts when they took a dirty turn.

He finished the work, biffing Arry hard from behind.

"My work is done, now get out of here you son of a…" he didn't finish the insult, but stared after the ironworker as he thundered out of the dieselworks, eager to get back to work.

"But you do have a point… I have a crush on Den." He sighed and went inside to put everything back in place before helping Den with BoCo.

* * *

To be continued…

I just can't help myself... when I get an idea I just need to write it out, even if I am already writing on two other stories at the same time... :-P Don't worry, I am still writing on the other two. So, yeah... writing on 3 different stories at the same time.


	2. Unchained Melody

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 2: Unchained Melody

* * *

Dart stared out of the open shed doors, like he did every night in summer. In summer, they usually left them open at night, or else it would be too hot to sleep.

He was waiting for Den to fall asleep. He had a thing he did every night, but he didn't want Den to know about it. At least not yet…

The moonlight lit up the dieselworks, snoring could be heard from the sheds. He knew it was Sidney and Norman, they snored like tractors!

He pretended like he was asleep as he saw Arry and Bert smoothly drive through the main gates, done with their late shift at the quarry. He cursed, he had hoped they would have stayed at their shed in Killdane tonight. They drove into the main shed, shortly after, he could hear their shed doors shut. He opened his eyes again, looking at the moon. How romantic… if only…

He glanced at Den, feeling a brief spark in his generator by watching him sleep. Studying him, his manly facial features, the strong jaw, the cleft chin…

He sighed with a soft smile, he wanted to kiss him, tell him how much he cared for him, revealing all his feelings for him.

Den was breathing heavy, being fast asleep. Dart knew there was almost nothing that could wake him up when he was asleep. It was time for his nightly habit.

As silent as he could, he drove out of the shed, turning and driving back inside, this time on Den's side. Carefully buffering up to him, coupling to his coupling chain, nuzzling him affectionately. He closed his eyes, he loved falling asleep like this, with Den's warm breath against his face, the light touch of his buffers against his own. Pretending like they were more than just friends and co-workers. He always made sure he woke up before Den, to get back to his side of the shed before Den would notice what he had done.

He had never been a heavy sleeper, so he usually woke up when Daisy left for her morning route. It gave him enough time to uncouple and get back to his place, pretending to sleep until Den woke him up. Oh, how he hoped that he one day would be woken up by a kiss from the big Sentinel diesel.

He looked at Den one last time, smiling softly, then shutting his eyes to sleep. One day… one day he would tell him how he felt about him, then he wouldn't have to sneak over to do this in secret anymore. One day…

Surely, Daisy made just enough noise to wake him up the next morning. He silently uncoupled from Den, sneaking back to his place in the shed, watching how the dieselworks slowly awakened. There was Diesel, driving out of his berth, stretching himself as much as an engine could. Paxton followed, trailing after Diesel to get to work. BoCo coughed inside his berth, still not being recovered. They had to work on him today too. Salty trundled off to the docks.

Den yawned beside him, glancing at him sideways. "Mornin' Dart!"

"Good morning, Den. Ready for a new day?" he smiled.

"As ready as one can be…" Den mumbled, driving towards the main shed, signaling to BoCo to come with him. Dart trailed after him, perky and ready to help the green diesel.

They settled inside the main shed, lifting BoCo up to have a look underneath him, checking him for any leakages.

Diesel 10 slid out of the darkness in his shed, squinting towards the light outside, driving outside to clean up some scrap around the yard. Bert scowled at Den as he drove past him, thundering off to the quarry.

Dart jumped as Arry's shed doors opened and someone started singing loud and terribly out of tune.

"Oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for your touch… a long, lonely time. Time goes by… so slowly… and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love… I need your love…"

"That's it! I'm gonna roast your nuts!" Dart growled, grabbing the blow torch chasing after Arry as he thundered out of the sheds laughing deviously.

"Dart?!" Den looked puzzled after the tiny shunter chasing after the hazard-striped shunter.

Dart screeched to a stop as he reached the gates, watching Arry run off in distance while his raw laughter echoed through the canyon. He cursed. The bigger diesel had been too fast for him.

He scurried back to the shed, sulking over Arry's tease. That damned diesel was just outright mean! Why did he have to rub it in? Couldn't he just leave him alone, letting him sort out his feelings in his own pace? No… he just had to tease him and try to get Den to question him… he was worse than Diesel!

"You better stay in Killdane tonight, or I will get back at you for this, Arry!" he mumbled to himself.

Den and BoCo looked down at him, confused over his behavior.

"What on earth was that all about?!" BoCo chuckled as Dart came back.

"Never mind, I just hate that song… and Arry's lack of singing talent." Dart muttered. "It's too early in the morning for terrible singing."

"I have to admit it wasn't like milk and honey to my ears…" BoCo snickered. "But frying his balls just because he can't sing is a bit over the top, don't you think?

Den rolled his eyes, annoyed over Dart's behavior delaying BoCo's repairs.

"Let's get this done." He mumbled.

* * *

Den smiled as he was going to the wash down after a long day at work. He was tired, the last days had been very busy and it took its toll on him.

He sighed in delight as the temperate water showered over him, washing away dust and grime. The staff at the wash down started applying soap with sponges, he closed his eyes enjoying being cleaned.

His thoughts drifted off. Dart had acted strange since Arry left yesterday and even stranger this morning. What was bothering the little shunter? Sure enough, the iron-twins could get on one's nerves, but usually Dart didn't take it as serious as he had done today. Maybe he hadn't slept well. Den had to admit Arry's sudden song has startled him to almost spill his oil, but he hadn't been ticked off as much as Dart. Actually, he had chuckled at it, it was such awful singing it was hillarious.

And then there was BoCo… he had a bad cough and they weren't able to figure it out. He thought long and hard about what he might have forgotten, but couldn't think of anything. Maybe he should just pick his whole cooling system apart and put it back together, studying every piece of it for any hidden flaws… Yeah, that was probably a good idea.

Mavis… she had strangely many break downs and accidents nowadays. And she always asked for him, not accepting being repaired by Dart. Maybe she just didn't trust Dart to be skilled enough? The small shunter was just his assistant after all.

He shrugged it off as the water flowed over his body again, washing the soap away, leaving him shiny and fresh. Satisfied, he drove back towards the dieselworks.

"Hello, Den!" Salty greeted as he passed him on the way back.

"Hello, Salty!" he smiled back.

He groaned as he saw the black quarry-diesel upon arrival. She was standing outside the main shed, waiting for him. And he had thought he didn't have to work more this night…

"Hello, Mavis." He said, trying to sound friendly.

"Hi, Den." She said, smiling shy. "I hope it's not too much to ask for this late, but… I need an oil-change."

"Ok, come on inside." He said, slumping low. It was going to be late this night too. Oh well, he didn't need to sleep anyway, he thought sarcastic.

"Umm…" Mavis saw his body-language. "In fact… I can wait until tomorrow. It's late after all… and I have a day off. Maybe I could help you guys out here tomorrow to repay the favor?"

Den lit up, a set of extra wheels would be great help. "That would be nice, thanks, Mavis."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." She beamed, blinking at him. "Good night!"

"Good night, Mavis." Den yawned as he drove over to the shed he shared with Dart, the small diesel was already in place.

"What took you so long?" Dart asked curiously.

"Oh, Mavis just came by." Den said, yawning. As soon as he had backed into place, he fell asleep at once.

Dart was left with his own thought, wondering why Mavis had come to see Den this late… The jealousy burned his like acid was mixed into his fuel. He hadn't caught them in doing anything… but still he didn't feel sure.

Maybe Den had kissed her good night? Had it been a long passionate kiss, or just a quick one on the cheek?

Dart whimpered by imagining the Sentinel kissing the quarry-engine, not able to force the pictures away. He wanted to be kissed by Den, feeling his lips gracing his.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he moved over to Den's side, softly buffering up to him, entwining their coupling chains, feeling his warm breath against his face. He moved his lips as close as he could without touching the other diesel, feeling Den's heavy breath against his lips, it sent delightful chills through his frame, making his axles feel tingly and weak.

"I love you, Den…" he whispered, afraid to wake to other engine up.

One day, he would confess his feelings to the big diesel… until then, these stolen moments was the highlight of his days. What made him able to face another day. Making his life worth living.

One day…

* * *

To be continued…

Yup, the song Arry sings (or screams/howls) is Righteous Brothers: Unchained Melody. Look it up if you need to listen to get into the mood, then sing it terribly off tune...


	3. Three is one too many

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 3: Three is one too many

* * *

Dart woke up by Daisy getting ready for her morning route as usual, quickly moving away from Den, but instead of going back to his own place this time, he decided to take a morning drive around the dieselworks to check if everything was in order. Diesel 10 was very strict when it came to keeping the area tidy, so Dart often took rounds to see if anything needed to be done.

The wind carried a cold scent of autumn, a sign that colder seasons were coming soon. Dart didn't mind, he liked the autumn, how the leaves changed color and the rainstorms. He had always been fascinated by thunder and lightning, he loved standing in his shed watching it together with Den. Den was unlike most other engines, very calm and collected during thunderstorms. He never panicked or winced when a lighting cracked across the sky followed by deep, eerie rumbling. He just stood there with his eyes sparkling of interest and a smile on his lips.

Dart had to admit he often stared more at Den than the sky during thunderstorms. He felt so safe and comfortable in his presence, like nothing could hurt him as long as Den was by his side.

Did Den feel the same way?

He quickly hid himself as he spotted Arry and Bert outside the main shed, they were talking to someone. He didn't hear what they said, but soon they laughed and took off, while blowing wolf whistles as an arriving engine. It was Mavis, she just smiled and seemed to enjoy the attention, though she pretended like she didn't notice, Dart could still see a small smile curl up on her lips as the two ironworkers passed her throwing more or less dirty compliments.

Dart cursed inside. What was Mavis doing here?

He decided to let her know he was there. Driving forwards, faking a smile as he greeted her.

"Hello, Mavis. What can we do for you?" he asked, trying his best to sound friendly. He didn't want to let his jealousy get the best of him.

"Good morning, Dart! I spent the night here. Den promised me an oil-change, but didn't have time last night, so he'll do it today instead." She smiled back. "I also promised to help you two out to repay the favor. I have the day off; the quarry is closed today."

"Halleluja! That means Arry will be in Killdane all day!" Dart blurted out, the realizing he had shouted it out loud. He grinned awkward to Mavis who frowned at him. He had just been so relieved that he didn't need to worry about Arry blowing his cover, even just for one day.

"Uhh… ok…?" Mavis chortled. "And why does that make you happy?"

"Never mind… it's personal." Dart smoothed over, seeing Den approach. He panicked, wanting to keep Mavis away from the Sentinel, but without revealing his own reasons for it.

"Come with me, Mavis, I'll change that oil for you!" he said quickly, but it was too late. Den had already said hi and Mavis greeted him back.

"Mornin' Mavis! Let's go change that oil, shall we?" Den said with a smile, letting her go into the main shed. He looked over at Dart. "BoCo is in the back shed, do you mind starting? I'll be there… soon."

Dart managed to yelp a "yes", staring at the two diesels sliding into the main shed. How come Den never stuttered or stumbled in his words when Mavis was around? He never paused or struggled to find the words then, like he usually did. And that little add on "soon"… what did that mean? Soon after what?

Dart swallowed hard, slowly oiling over to find BoCo. The green diesel looked at him and smiled weak, he hadn't been feeling good since his cooling system failed. They yet had to find out what was the problem, and Den had decided to pick it all apart, looking over all the parts.

"Hi, Dart. You seem a bit low-spirited today?" BoCo asked concerned.

"A little… but don't worry about me, I just didn't sleep well, that's all." Dart shrugged it off, picking apart BoCo's sidepanels to access the cooling system.

"I really hope this will work… It feels awful to be out of service." BoCo said while Dart worked. "Not very useful…"

"You're making me useful…" Dart muttered. "What would I do if no engines ever needed repairs?"

"That's one way to look at it…" BoCo chuckled.

"Don't take it the wrong way though, I am not happy that you're in pain…."

"No need to explain, Dart. I understand. My brain isn't faulty at least…" BoCo grinned and hissed in pain as Dart had to apply some force to a rusted bolt.

The small shunter had removed all the sidepanels and had started picking apart the cooling system when Mavis came rattling over. He cursed inside, but smiled friendly.

"Need any help, Dart?" she beamed. "Den is helping Paxton with a small problem. I'm not sure what it was, but he said he'll be here soon and…"

"No thanks." Dart said, sounding a little more unfriendly than he wanted to. He looked up and smiled to take the sting out of his short reply. "This is a complicated job and I don't think you can assist me here. But I am sure Diesel 10 would appreciate it if you took those trucks to the scrapyard."

Dart looked over to the clawed diesel who had filled up a long train of trucks with various metal debris.

"Will do!" Mavis said with a smile, oiling over to the warship. Dart could hear them greet each other, but turned back to BoCo, trying to have his full focus on the job.

He jumped as he heard Den's voice right beside him, he had been lost in his work. The big sentinel diesel had managed to drive straight up to him without him noticing.

"How is it going, Dart? I mean…" Den said in his usual slow way of talking.

"Moving forward, but I haven't found anything yet." Dart said, backing a little to let Den have a look.

The bigger diesel narrowed his eyes, staring at one point inside BoCo's machinery.

"Hmmm…" the sound come from deep within the slate-grey diesel, almost like a growl. He was thinking really hard, and Dart loved it when he did. The focused look, his frown, the deep noises he made while trying to figure things out, the intense look in his eyes.

He sighed joyful, straightening up quickly as Den glanced at him sideways.

"I can't see well… Uhh.. what I mean is…" Den muttered.

"What you mean to say is that you need some extra light." Dart finished for him, turning his lamp on, lighting up BoCo's inside for the bigger diesel.

Den peeked in, then making a noise like he deeply agreed with himself.

"See that hose?" he said to Dart. "A little more to the right… there!"

"Uhu?" Dart couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Take it out. I want to.. I mean.."

"You want to examine it a little closer." Dart stated.

"Found anything?" BoCo's voice was full of hope.

"Patience, BoCo. Let us have a look at this…" Dart said, getting the hose out, letting Den take a closer look. He held his breath as the big diesel leaned closer to see better, his face was so close… he could feel his breath against his bufferbeam.

"Replace it. This one has a leak." Den said with a confident smile.

Dart looked at it, he couldn't see anything wrong with the hose at all. But Den usually was right, so he didn't question him.

The slate-grey diesel blinked at him, like he understood what he was thinking. "Don't believe me? Try putting it under water and blow air through it. It is small, but there is a hole in it. I am sure!"

"I believe you. I'm just impressed." Dart said, oiling over to a shelf with spare parts to find a new one.

"It's easy to fix, right?" BoCo said, hopeful.

"Dart will have it done in no time!" Den said, then driving over to Mavis and Diesel 10.

Dart stared after him as he returned with the hose, slumping low. He had hoped Den would stay a little longer, but of course… the job wasn't big, it didn't need two engines to complete it. He smiled to BoCo, then cleared his mind of any other thought than the thoughts of the problem he was fixing.

He was about to put the sidepanels back, when he heard Mavis and Den laugh outside. He swallowed hard, trying to the let the jealousy get to him again.

But right then Diesel 10 came in, pushing a truck with new supplies. He chuckled.

"I think Mavis and Den have a thing for each other." He used his claw to put the boxes and parts into the shelves.

"Why?" Dart said, having a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I don't know… they just seem to enjoy each other's company. And Mavis has been here a lot lately, don't you think?" the warship said, unaware of the feelings he stirred up in the tiny shunter.

"Ouch! Dart! Be careful!" BoCo complained as Dart tightened some bolts, managing to break one as he put too much force on it.

Dart just stared into nothing. He heard the other's voices as if they were far away, not able to understand the words. This was the second time someone implied that Mavis was breaking down on purpose, just so she had to go to the dieselworks. And the second time someone suggested that it was because of Den.

"Hello? Dart?" A claw was waved in front of him to catch his attention. He shook his front, trying to catch up on what had been said.

"Uh… sorry, D 10. What did you say?" he blinked confused, feeling stupid for getting lost in thoughts like that.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Diesel 10 pointed his claw at some boxes with engine parts.

"Uhh… bottom shelf, left side." Dart muttered, going back to putting BoCo's sidepanels back on.

He was still pouting as Den oiled over chuckling over something Mavis had said.

"Everything alright here, Dart?" his deep voice boomed.

Dart turned to him, intent on telling him how he felt, opening his mouth, but no words came across his lips. His courage was blown away, he yelped helpless, meeting Den's confused stare.

"Ehh… right…" Den muttered, backing away slowly, retreating to safety on the other side of BoCo as if the small shunter had a dangerous disease.

Dart cursed inside, and cringed as he heard Diesel 10 snicker behind his back.

"Yes… everything is going as planned." He managed to creak, his voice betrayed him.

Den peeked around, crinkling his nose in confusion over Dart's weird attitude.

"You've caught a cold? I mean… you sound… well, different."

Dart coughed, grasping the excuse with all his wheels, it was the perfect cover, served to him on a platter. "Yes, maybe I'm starting to get a flu or something…"

"Right…" Diesel 10 muttered, but the other engines just assumed he was talking to himself while organizing the shelves.

Dart glared at the clawed diesel, he had picked up the innuendo. How many other's was suspecting he had feelings for Den? How many had Arry been blabbering too?!

Or was it obvious?

'It seems like everyone knows how I feel about Den… except Den himself.' Dart thought sadly to himself, putting on the last sidepanel, nudging BoCo to tell him he was finished.

"How do you feel, BoCo?" he asked as the green diesel took a test run outside.

"Better than ever! I can get back to work tomorrow! Thanks a lot, Dart!" the green diesel beamed, backing into his shed, smiling happily to everyone passing by.

Dart and Den stood side by side, smiling at BoCo's enthusiasm. Mavis came rattling over, blinking to them.

"You guys do a great job! Look how happy BoCo is!" she giggled, backing in beside Dart.

"Thanks. We try our best." Dart mumbled, not overly happy to see her.

"It's rather quiet here today." Den said, looking sideways at the other two. "I mean…"

"What you mean is, we have some time off…" Dart muttered, finishing his sentence as usual.

"Really?" Mavis lit up. "Want to go for a drive? We don't have to go far… just a drive around in the canyon, having a chat and get to know each other…"

Dart slumped low, but Den straightened up looking eager to go.

"Sure! That would be great!" the sentinel diesel replied, much to the small shunters dismay.

"Wonderful! How about you Dart? Will you join us?" Mavis said, unaware of his mood.

"I… no thanks…" Dart choked out. He didn't want to go on a trip with her and Den and have to see them chatter and have a great time together… but on the other hand, he didn't want to let them be alone either…

"Oh, come on, Dart! A drive will do you good!" the black diesel pushed.

"Ok…" he yelped, staring at Den in desperation as the sentinel quickly hurried to drive in behind Mavis. He had hoped to get in between them… to separate them, but Den had been to quick.

Low-spirited, he oiled after the two bigger diesels, hearing them talk and laugh. He wanted to say something, join the conversation, tell jokes and make them laugh, but the words were stuck inside him. He just drove behind them, studying Den's rear end.

Would they have asked him to join them if they knew his feelings?

One day…. One day he would tell Den…

One day…

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Sleepover

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepover

* * *

Dart was alone in the shed this night. He had no idea where Den was, Sir Topham Hatt had been at the dieselworks earlier to get him, but he didn't say what it was about, only that Den would be away for a couple of days. And Den had left with the chubby man, leaving Dart alone at the workshop.

It was a quiet day anyway, but Dart didn't like that. It left him with too much time to think… Think about the drive he had with Mavis and Den a few days ago. Even though the two other diesels hadn't been flirting or anything, he had felt like the third wheel…

Den had been in a disgustingly good mood after that trip, which made himself feel even worse. Was it the fresh air or Mavis that caused Den's high spirit?

"Alone tonight, Dart?"

Dart looked up, he hadn't noticed Diesel backing in beside him. The black shunter grinned deviously.

"Why aren't you in your own shed, Diesel?" Dart muttered, sounding just as unfriendly as he intended.

"Diesel 10 took it. His shed doors were jammed and couldn't be opened." Diesel shrugged. "So I figured I would keep you company."

"How thoughtful of you…" Dart snorted.

Diesel chuckled. "But I need to ask you a favor though…"

Dart glanced at him sideways. "What?"

"Please don't abuse my coupling chain or buffers while I am sleeping." The black shunter blinked deviously at him, pushing all his buttons, triggering every negative emotion in him.

"Get the hell out of here!" Dart barked. How did Diesel know about his nightly habit when Den was sleeping?!

"Or else…?" Diesel chortled. "Are you going to drag me out of here?"

Dart felt utterly humiliated, he had always felt bad because of his size. He was very aware that he was small and probably wouldn't stand a chance if he were to drag Diesel out of this place.

He squeezed his lips shut. How many knew about his feelings for Den?! Everyone except Den himself? Or maybe even Den knew, but didn't say anything?

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Diesel mumbled beside him, showing one of his rare soft sides. He felt bad when he saw how hurt the smaller diesel was by his words. He often took delight in teasing others, but this was more serious than he had thought…

"Who told you?!" Dart tried to sound stern and unaffected, but the tears was filling up his eyes already. He looked away, not wanting Diesel to see it.

"Nobody. I couldn't sleep one night and took a drive to get some fresh air, and I saw you sneaking over to Den and couple to his chain, touching his buffers." Diesel said low, so only Dart could hear it.

Dart sniffled, trying to blink his tears away before they escaped his eyes.

"I didn't know it was this serious, Dart, or I would never have joked about it." Diesel whispered. "I'm sorry for that. Does Den know?"

"No…" Dart sniffled, now giving up on holding his tears back, he just let them run free, watching them drip down on the tracks.

"You should tell him before it's too late." Diesel said firmly. "Or else Mavis might snatch him right before your eyes."

"How come everyone thinks Mavis wants to date Den? They're just friends…" Dart choked out.

Diesel raised an eyebrow, getting an expression Dart wasn't able to read.

"Ok. If you say so…" the black diesel mumbled, closing his eyes to sleep. "Good night, Dart."

"Good night, Diesel."

Dart wasn't able to sleep as his thoughts kept tumbling around Diesel's words. Mavis and Den… it couldn't be, could it?

He felt restless, not knowing where Den was spending the night, he decided to take a drive around the works.

"Yo, Dart!"

Oh, joy… of all engines, he had to run into Arry and Bert. The two iron-diesels came smoothly purring through the main gates, smirking evil to him.

He lifted his front a bit to look bigger and tougher than he felt. The two annoyed him more than they scared him, though he knew they were not to be played with.

"Arry. Bert. Late shift as usual?" he greeted as polite as he was able to.

"Not as late as usual." Bert smirked.

Dart looked up at the moon's position, he was right, they were earlier than usual.

"Ok?" he shrugged and was about to continued his round.

"Someone came to take over…" Arry grinned, his eyes sparkled spiteful.

"Good for you. Then you can go to sleep early for once." Dart didn't like the turn of the conversation.

"Den is spending the night at the quarry." Bert added.

"Wonder why… he said he had been working at the docks with Salty since Porter is at the steamworks for a couple of days. Would have been easier to spend the night in Salty's shed then, don't you agree?" Arry sniggered enjoying to watch how Dart's expression changed.

"But I am sure Mavis enjoys his visit in her shed… a lot." Bert chortled.

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" Dart snorted and rattled past them, hearing their raw laughter behind him.

He trundled away from the dieselworks, not sure where to go, but he just had to get away from those hazard-striped menaces. His tears were streaming, he didn't even bother trying to stop crying.

He cursed himself for taking the track leading to the quarry. He didn't want to be that guy… the jealous, creepy stalker. But he just couldn't help it. He HAD to know.

The quarry was quiet now at night, all machinery had stopped. No engines were running; no workers were rushing around. It was complete silence.

He snuck over to Mavis' shed, trying to listen for voices, laughter or other noises. But he didn't hear a thing. He peeked in, the door was only half-way closed.

He jerked backwards as he met Mavis' surprised stare in the darkness.

"Dart?!" She choked out, obviously startled herself. "What are you doing here this late?"

Dart flushed red, looking down. "I was just…"

"..looking for Den?" she smiled. "I understand you miss your best friend, but he is not here. He worked at the docks with Salty. I think they spend the night at the Blue Mountain quarry because a freight train ran into Salty's shed. It has to be rebuilt, so Salty and Porter stays at the quarry for the time being. I'm sure you'll find Den up there."

Dart swallowed hard. He was relieved. He smiled to Mavis.

"As long as I know he is alright…" he whispered. "Thanks, Mavis. Sorry I startled you. Good night."

"Good night, Dart." She smiled back.

Dart's wheels felt a bit lighter when he drove back to the dieselworks. He should have known better than to believe what Arry and Bert said.

"Oh, well… Den IS spending the night at a quarry though." Dart chuckled to himself. "Those jerks just left out WHICH quarry…"

The iron-diesels had just taken advantage of his fucked up feelings to play a trick on him. He felt stupid for falling for it.

"I hate you guys…" he snarled as he drove past the main shed, glaring at the doors of their sheds. "I hope your shed doors gets jammed too… with you inside!"

Silently he backed in beside Diesel. The black shunter was fast asleep.

Dart looked up at the night sky, feeling more at peace. He would be able to sleep well now.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Welcome home!

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome home!

* * *

Den yawned and stretched as he woke up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He hadn't slept too well, as both Salty and Porter snored really loud. He grinned, looking to the side where the two still were fast asleep… and noisy.

He was only going to make one delivery this morning, the he was allowed to go back to the dieselworks. He looked forward to get home again.

"At least Dart doesn't snore…" he chuckled as he blew his horn to wake up the other two.

"Aye! Engine over board!" Salty cried in surprise.

"Yeez, Den! You almost gave me a boiler-attack!" Porter breathed as the worst shock over the rude awakening was over.

"Oh, well… it's time to get to work anyway, me hearties." Salty yawned.

The trio set off to the docks to start the day. Salty started singing his shanties. Den smiled, if it was one thing he would miss, it was the cheery mood of the dockside diesel. Dart was funny, but he wasn't as merry as Salty. And lately he had been acting rather strange.

Den frowned. He sure hoped Dart wasn't sick or anything. He was a good friend and he would hate to see anything bad happen to him.

He peeked up from the tracks as a horn greeted them upon arrival. It was Mavis, uncoupling from a long train of slate trucks. She smiled to them.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hello, Mavis!" they greeted back.

Den glanced sideways at her as he backed towards the trucks he was getting. It was parts for the steamworks. He blushed as she met his stare, quickly looking away.

"Dart came looking for you a couple of days ago." She suddenly said with a smile. "I think he misses your expertize at the dieselworks."

Den smiled back at her, she was so cute when she smiled.

"Really? Good… I mean… I am going back today… well, uhh… after this delivery that is." He stuttered, cursing that he wasn't able to talk straight.

"May I join you?" Mavis asked with a shy smile. "You could need a back engine, right?"

Den just looked at her, trying to sort out his own thoughts and feelings. He felt confused over himself. He had often thought of her as annoying when she came to the works for repairs, but at the same time, he enjoyed her company.

"… no?" Mavis said puzzled over his lack of response.

"Yes." Den snapped out of it. "Join… I mean… I do need a back engine."

The black quarry engine chuckled and turned so she could couple up behind his train of trucks.

"To the steamworks!" she said and laughed as they started moving.

Den smiled to himself. She was kind of cute. Bossy and a bit too self-centered at times, but also sweet and kind.

"You've had fun working at the harbor?" Mavis small talked.

"Mmm…" Den wasn't able to say more. He was glad she was behind him, so she couldn't see him blush. Why was it suddenly so difficult to talk to her? Just a week ago, he hadn't even stuttered in her presence!

"Not very chatty today, huh? That's alright… I can talk for us both, you know!" she chattered on behind him, making his mouth curl up in a smile. He enjoyed the sound of her voice.

By the time they reached the steamworks, she had told him everything about life in the quarry, small stories about the narrow gauge engines and other engines working up there. Even the story of when she pulled Toby off the broken bridge.

"Ok… that was it. Thanks for the trip." She said as he came back outside after delivering the trucks to Victor. She looked up, meeting his stare.

Den moved closer, not even thinking as his lips graced hers. In a brief second he feared that she would jerk backwards and yell at him, but then he felt her lips responding to the kiss. Careful and soft, like she was tasting him.

They broke away from each other as another engine thundered by with some empty trucks. They still stared at each other, with their mouths half open, both trying to figure out what just had happened.

Den looked away first, clearing his throat.

"I… I guess I should… go… Umm… I mean… to the dieselworks… and uhh…"

Mavis smiled softly.

"Den…" she placed a kiss on his nose tip. "I'll come visit you when I have time."

He stuttered and stammered, but managed to say good bye somehow. His face was burning red when he raced away, headed towards the dieselworks. He could still feel her lips against his and it made him blush even more.

"Den… pull yourself together." He scolded himself. "It was just a kiss. It probably didn't mean anything to her anyway."

But what did it mean to him? He felt utterly confused over himself. Was he in love? Had he fallen for that annoying quarry diesel? The girl that always meant he had to work overtime when she showed up in his yard… he shook his front, but wasn't able to get rid of the fluffy, bubbly feeling in his generator.

To his relief, his face had cooled down before he drove into the dieselworks, so he could greet Dart without being red as a tomato.

"Den!" a cheery voice shouted. "I've missed you! We have lots of work to do!"

Den looked to the side of the shed where Dart came racing towards him with a big smile. He smiled friendly back.

"I've missed you too, Dart."

Dart bumped his buffer as a greeting. "We have loads of work to do!"

"Ok… let me hear." Den said as they started moving towards the shed.

"You have no idea… we have Diesel 10 with faulty hydraulics, Splatter with a broken siderod. Yeah, Splatter and Dodge were fighting again. Seriously… those two need some dressage…" Dart rolled his eyes in dismay over the two shunter's behavior. "Oh well… brothers!"

Den raised an eyebrow. "Two repairs… is that all? I mean… I thought…"

"What you mean is, I said there was loads of work to do. Oh well… those two aren't the only in our shed…" Dart moaned and led the way.

Den sighed as he saw the crowd in there. "Oh…"

"Yep… Daisy, needs an oil change. Blister 2 needs to be repainted after a little accident. Bowler has something stuck in his air-intake again. Dennis… I have no idea what's the matter with him, but he says he can't move. Dodge, as I mentioned he and Splatter has been fighting, so he is leaking oil. In the back shed we have as I mentioned: Diesel 10 and Splatter. And Wendell, his joints are stiff and needs some oiling."

Den felt tired already, longing back to the harbor. He took an overlook at all the engines staring back at him. "F-aaan-tas-tic…"

This would be a long day.

* * *

Dart was delighted to have Den back at the works, even though they didn't have time to talk much while working, it felt great to have him near again. He had missed him so bad. The first two days, he had Diesel as company, but as Diesel 10's shed was fixed, Diesel moved back to his own. Dart was alone again.

But tonight, he would have Den back, and he could couple up to him as he used to, pretend to be more than just a friend to him.

"Stop daydreaming, Dart!" Diesel 10 barked. "I want to get back to work!"

Dart straightened up, focusing on Pinchy again.

Wendell had already left; he had only needed some drops of oil to get back in shape. Splatter had been moved to a siding outside, waiting for a new siderod to arrive from the mainland.

"Try it now." Dart muttered and gave the claw a nudge. Diesel 10 lifted the hydraulic arm, spinning the claw around, opening and closing it. The warship's face cracked up in a huge smile.

"Thanks, Dart! Pinchy is back!" he nudged the tiny diesel with the claw and thundered out of the shed while snapping the claw happily. Dart shook his front with a smile. To see Diesel 10 happy was a rare sight.

He turned and looked over to the main shed. Daisy and Bowler left at the same time, chatting happily as they returned to their jobs. Den must have been working hard in there. He had seen Dodge leave a little earlier. That must mean he only had Dennis and Blister 2 left to fix.

"And I have Splatter. We'll be done before night falls upon us." Dart mumbled to himself, proud of how effective they were together.

He decided to go over to the main shed and see if Den needed some help. He would have to wait for Splatter's siderod to arrive anyway.

"Hello, Den. Need any help?" he smiled as he entered the shed.

"No, I'll manage." Den was painting Blister 2.

"What about Dennis? I can start looking over him."

"There is nothing wrong with him." Den muttered gruff. "He's just lazy and trying to get away from work."

"Oh…" Dart looked over to the grey diesel who moaned and seemingly was in pain. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Den mumbled. "I'll deal with him later."

Dart rolled a bit back and forth, not sure what to do.

"Splatter's siderod is here." A gruff voice thundered from outside. Dart almost winced, but pulled himself together to face the twins from the ironworks.

"Take it to the back shed, Bert." He said, biting his lip.

The twins trundled off to the back. Dart didn't want to go out there while they were still there, but he had no excuse to stay in here.

"Ok, Blister 2. You need to stay here until the paint is dry, but then I will get someone to bring you back to Arlesdale." Den said to the tiny black diesel.

Dart moved out of the way as Den drove over to Dennis, who looked at him with a pained scowl.

"Ok, Dennis. You can go. There is nothing wrong with you!" Den said sternly.

The grey diesel whimpered. "But it hurts and I can't move! I am dying! I need to be fixed… and some sleep."

A glimpse of deviousness gleamed in Den's eyes. Dart almost jumped, he had never seen the big sentinel as anything else than kind and gentle.

"Oh really? Ok… I guess I'll take a look then." Den picked up a blow torch, turning it on. "It's hard to see through that tiny maintenance lid… I will have to cut a bigger hole in your side to get a closer look!" he moved the flame close enough for Dennis to feel the heat from it.

With a panicked scream, the grey diesel darted out of the shed, now not having any trouble moving at all. He raced out of the canyon, into the tunnel.

Den grinned and put the torch away. "Told you he was fine… it's not the first time he tries to fake being sick…"

Dart chuckled. "I need some help with Splatter's siderod. Can you lend me a set of helping wheels?"

Den nodded. "Of course!"

The duo drove to the back shed. Splatter brightened up as he saw them, he had been waiting alone all day and was bored out of his mind.

To Dart's relief, Arry and Bert had just dropped off the trucks and left. Then he didn't have to handle their insults and spiteful words.

Den pushed Splatter inside so they could start. Dart felt like he could fly, it felt so good to work alongside him again. He really looked forward to the night.

* * *

"Good night, Den." Dart said softly as they parked beside each other later that night. It had started raining, so he was glad they could park inside the cosy back shed.

"Night' Dart." Den mumbled back, staring out in the rain.

He closed his eyes, thinking back at the kiss outside the steamworks. Mavis' soft lips against his, the tenderness in her eyes. If he thought hard enough, he could recall the feeling, tasting her. He let out a low moan as he slipped a tongue inside her mouth, meeting her tongue in a sensual dance.

This felt strangely real… he jerked backwards and opened his eyes.

In front of him stood Dart, with his mouth half open and with glossy eyes. The little shunter looked down, blushing and smiling.

"D… Dart?" Den stuttered. He felt awkward. Had he really kissed the little shunter?!

"Den…" the tiny diesel moved closer, coupling to his chain. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time… and then you started kissing me. I… I love you, Den! And I am so glad you feel the same way! I was so afraid you would reject me… oh, I am so relieved."

Den felt conflicted. Dart had obviously misjudged him. He had to tell him, but how could he do that without hurting him badly? He was his bestfriend, he really didn't want to hurt him. But at the same time… he didn't like him THAT way…

"Oh… Dart… I… " Den slowly uncoupled from him, giving him a light push to get some distance between them. "I'm so sorry…. I mean… I ohh… what I mean to say is…"

Dart looked crushed. Den could literally hear his heart break into thousands of pieces. The little shunter kept his eyes glued to the tracks.

"What you mean to say is… that you don't feel the same way about me." Dart said slow and quietly. He was heartbroken. He gasped for air, it felt hard to breathe. Like he was going to die. His wheels felt wobbly and unable to support his weight. He hyperventilated, he felt like he had to vomit or oil himself or just die…. Or all at the same time. He looked up, meeting Den's stare with desperation, he moved his lips, trying to say something. He wanted to tell him it had been a joke, that he was just a friend and wanted to prank him, but no words came out. He couldn't lie about his feelings. He loved the big sentinel diesel. With all his heart. And tonight all his dreams and hopes had been crushed to pieces. Den didn't love him.

"Dart…" Den whispered, also heartbroken. He had hurt his best friend in the worst possible way, and nothing could undo it. Their friendship would never be the same after this. It was either broken or heavily damaged. And by looking at Dart, he didn't even know if they would be able to fix it.

Dart started backing, slowly, holding his stare without blinking. Big tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the rain pouring down outside. Then he stopped, the rain soaked him, making him feel even more miserable.

Den swallowed hard. "Dart… I'm so sorry…."

"Don't say a word more, Den." Dart choked out as he turned and trundled off into the rainy night.

Den stared after him until he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed sadly. He wondered if he should go after him, but decided not to. He had already hurt Dart so badly he didn't even know if they were friends anymore. He could only hope the small shunter was able to return when he had calmed down a little. They would need to talk, but he didn't look forward to it. He wasn't good with words, so he would probably end up pouring salt into the fresh wounds.

"I'm sorry, Dart." He whispered into the dark.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Unlikely saviour

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 6: Unlikely savior

* * *

Dart raced across the island, blinded by tears. No matter how fast he went, nothing eased his pain. It was no use. He had raced through a dense forest, where branches had scratched his sides, ripping up his paint. But not even that had helped for long. As soon as the first soreness calmed, his heart and mind was hurting just as much as before. Nothing could keep his mind off the rejection for long.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying the release the built up pain inside him, but it didn't help either. He felt like he wanted to die, but was forced to stay alive.

He thundered towards the seaside, there was a secluded track by the hill, with a view over the sea and the rescue center. He could maybe clear his mind and calm down there. Salty always said that the sea calmed him down. Maybe it would do the same for him. Or he could just drive off the cliff… ending it all. It was sure tempting!

He didn't really see where he was going, he was driving at a much lower speed now. He bumped into the safety buffer at the end of the track, releasing his tears again. He cried loud and violent, gasping for air between the sobs, just letting the tears and snot run free. Nobody could see him here anyway.

He recalled the night's happening, from they had said good night, until his heart was smashed to pieces. He had moved over to Den's side as usual, coupling to him and nuzzling his buffers. Then he had felt Den's lips gracing his forehead, and his heart had fluttered in joy and happiness. The big sentinel was kissing him!

Carefully, he had responded, not able to believe what was happening, but as Den had started tongue kissing him, he had thrown everything overboard, kissing back with passion. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And from there… everything went downhill. Den had obviously been dreaming… and it was clear that it wasn't Dart starring in his dream.

Dart swallowed hard as he recalled how Den's words had crushed him, scarred him, destroyed him. It was the worst moment of his life…

He howled, letting it die out slowly as he ran out of breath. Then he felt empty, only his tears kept running. He pressed his buffers against the safety buffer, trying to hug himself. For a moment he considered reversing, gather up speed and crash through the fragile buffer, and end his life at the bottom of the rocky hillside. It would be over fast…

"It hurts when the one you love is in love with someone else…" a low, deep voice said beside him.

Dart jumped and gasped. He had thought he was alone. He quickly pulled himself together, looking over. To his surprise it was Arry. The weathered green and yellow ironworker looked at him with pity, strangely friendly for a guy like him.

"Oh, it's you… how long have you been here?" Dart choked out, feeling lifeless.

"Long enough…" Arry whispered back. "I was here when you arrived."

"So you heard everything…" Dart stated with a raspy voice. "Go on… do your thing. Laugh as much as you want. Nothing can hurt more that this anyway."

Arry didn't answer, he just looked at the sea and the moon's reflection in the calm water. He looked somewhat gruff, but Dart thought he could see sadness in his eyes too. The hazard-striped shunter followed a tiny motorboat with his eyes, but with no interest.

"What are YOU doing here anyway?" Dart asked, still hostile. He didn't owe the iron-diesel any friendliness after all he had done to him lately.

"Maybe I'm here for the same reasons as you." Arry said, not taking his eyes off the boat.

"I have a hard time believing that…" grumbled Dart, not able to imagine the scrapyard engine having any feelings at all.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not." The ironworker shifted his weight from one set of wheels to the other, making a creaking sound from his stiff joints.

Dart frowned. "You might want to have someone take a look at that."

Arry snorted. "Who cares?"

"You should, or it will get worse." Dart mumbled.

"What if I want to be scrapped?" the answer was as dead as the stoic shunter looked.

Dart jumped. "Why on earth would you WANT to die?!"

Arry shrugged. "Don't tell me you find life worth living? I saw you when you came here… you didn't look like someone who enjoyed life, I can tell you that."

"No… but I don't want to be scrapped. I want to live… it just doesn't feel like it at the moment."

"Same here. I don't really want to die; it was just a way of speaking." Arry mumbled lifeless.

Dart became silent. Now he was curious to what would make the ironworks diesel seek solitude like this. The guy who usually didn't care about a thing in the world, who everyone thought of as a heartless, cruel monster.

Arry's joints creaked again as he moved to look at Dart again.

"He rejected you, didn't he?" the iron-diesel stated, holding Dart's stare.

Dart broke away, looking down. The piercing, horrible pain in his generator returned.

"Yes. He rejected me." He choked out, not caring if the other engine would mock him.

"I'm sorry." Arry mumbled, looking down.

Dart looked sideways, he was surprised. He had expected everything but this. He studied the other diesel, who had turned his attention back to the sea. The iron-diesel was weathered, but now he looked a lot older than he used to. Dart couldn't help but wonder if he had cried too. He tried to look for traces of tears in Arry's face, but couldn't see him clear enough in the dark.

He stared into the horizon, letting his mind drift off, trying hard to keep them from circling around Den. Beautiful, handsome, strong Den…

A sob escaped him, and he quickly threw a glance at the ironworker again. But Arry stood emotionless, no reaction at all.

"I wish there was a way to remove all pain and sadness in the world, so we could always be happy…" Dart whispered.

Arry's joints creaked loudly, cutting through the silence. The ironbrother's deep brown eyes were serious when they met Dart's.

"If the days were always bright, we would never see the stars…" the hazard-striped ironworker mumbled back.

Dart frowned. "Wow… that's strangely deep for someone like you."

Arry just glared at him, making Dart feel bad for that comment. The little shunter had to admit it was mean of him. As if ironworkers were all muscles and no brains.

"Ok, that was rude of me… sorry, Arry." Dart muttered. "I kind of liked what you said… I've never thought of things that way."

"Happiness and sorrow walks hand in hand, Dart. We have to experience sorrow to know what happiness is…" Arry continued, surprising Dart even more.

"I… guess you're right…" Dart said, taking the words to his heart. "It's just a bit hard to keep that in mind when the pain is at its worst."

"I know. I know…" Arry grumbled.

"So what are you here for?" Dart asked, trying to break the ice.

"For the same reason as you…"

"Not the completely same reason, I am sure. I don't believe for one second that you have feelings for Den and that he rejected you too!" Dart grunted.

"No… not Den, but someone else." Arry sighed.

"But who?" Dart pushed on.

"You don't need to know that." The iron-diesel mumbled. "I made a fool of myself, and nobody else but me and her need to know that. I am trying to forget and move on."

Dart felt a bit bummed that Arry wouldn't tell, but he could understand. They had never been very good friends. It was just the magic of the moment that made them able to behave somewhat civilized towards each other. Tomorrow they would be like cat and mice again.

"I'm sorry." Dart said and meant it. If Arry felt only half as heartbroken as he did himself, he was suffering badly. He didn't even want his worst enemy to feel like that.

"We're in the same boat." Dart whispered, switching tracks to buffer up to Arry, pressing his buffers to comfort him. The iron-diesel pushed back, returning the friendly gesture.

"I should go back to my shed and get some sleep." Arry grumbled, pushing Dart to a sidetrack so he could pass him.

"Arry." Dart shouted to make him stop.

Arry stopped, waiting.

"Thanks for the talk." Dart said with a sad smile.

"You're welcome…"

Dart looked after him until he disappeared around a bend. Then he drove away too, not sure where he should go. He cursed himself for not asking to borrow Arry's shed in Killdane while he stayed at the dieselworks.

He didn't want to go back to the dieselworks. Not tonight. The pain was still too strong. He had to find another place to sleep. The dieselworks were not an option.

"Not tonight… maybe tomorrow… maybe not…"

* * *

To be continued…


	7. A trail of broken hearts

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 7: A trail of broken hearts…

* * *

Dart hadn't returned to the dieselworks after Den had rejected him over a week ago. The big sentinel caught himself staring at the tunnel, hoping to see the little shunter coming towards the yard. But Dart never came.

Den sighed. Luckily, there hadn't been too much to do lately, so he managed on his own. He wondered if Dart would ever return, or if he had to ask Sir Topham Hatt to find someone to take his place.

Today was a very quiet day, he and Diesel 10 were both bored. They had cleaned up the whole yard, organized all the tools and all the shelves. Now there was nothing left to keep them occupied.

"I am a terrible engine… I actually wish someone would have an accident, so I could get something to do…" Den mumbled as he and Diesel 10 stood side by side in the back shed, looking out at the yard.

For the time being, Diesel 10 was filling in for Dart, but it was just temporary. The warship had other jobs and were needed elsewhere.

"I could go cause an accident, but I don't think Fat Hatt would be very pleased…" the clawed engine muttered with a grin.

Den perked up as he heard someone in the tunnel. Was it Dart this time? Or at least someone who needed his help?

It was a certain black quarry diesel. Den felt his cheeks burn as he spotted her coming out of the tunnel. He turned even redder as Diesel 10 nudged him with his claw.

"I'll leave you two alone…" the warship smirked and blew a wolf whistle. Then he smoothly oiled over to the main shed, greeting Mavis as he passed her.

Den was still blushing from Diesel 10's comment as Mavis approached him, she slid to a stop right in front of him, smiling. He smiled shy back.

"Hello, Den." She said softly.

"Hello, Mavis…" he whispered, retreating into the shed. For some reason, he felt intimidated by her presence, but at the same time he was attracted to her.

She giggled. "Are you afraid of me, Den?"

"No… I mean… I…" he stuttered as his buffers touched the wall, preventing him from retreating any further.

"What you mean is… you're not sure if the kiss we shared meant anything to me?" she said softly and moved after him.

"Well… yes…" Den didn't dare to look at her. His cheeks were burning. His pistons pounded hard.

Mavis carefully coupled to his chain, pulling him closer.

"It did, Den…" she whispered, placing her lips over his, kissing him softly.

Den closed his eyes, replying to her kiss with passion. His RPMs skyrocketed and he let out a hiss from his hydraulics. It caused Mavis to laugh low between the kisses.

"You're so adorably shy, Den. And so incredibly handsome… and hot… I like you a whole lot." She whispered against his lips. He could feel her breath against his face.

"I… like you a lot too…" he breathed out, this time, it was him who pulled her close and kissed her affectionately. Mavis pressed her buffers against his, all the way in.

Den couldn't help but moan as she slipped a tongue into his mouth, just like she had in his dream. For a second he had to open his eyes, just to check that it was really her this time, and not Dart.

"I had some time off… I just needed to see you again." Mavis said as they broke the kiss. Her eyes were dark from lust. "Too bad I have to go back to the quarry, or I would have spent the night here…"

Den swallowed hard, his undercarriage ached. He was not unaffected by their make out session.

"Maybe next time…" he whispered and wet his lips. His mouth felt dry, and all he wanted was to close those shed doors and force her to spend a few extra hours here. "Do you have to go…?"

Mavis kissed the cleft in his chin. "I am sorry… I would have loved to stay, but they are waiting for me. I don't want them to come looking for me and run in on us…"

"Good point…" Den said, letting his lips brush over her forehead. "See you later, then…"

"I look forward to that, Den." She bit his lower lip playfully. "I'm yours now, handsome."

Den remained in the same place as she thundered across the yard, headed towards the quarry. He still felt dizzy and had a goofy smile on his lips when Diesel 10 returned seconds later.

"So… were you allowed to spill your oil, or wasn't she in the mood?" the clawed warship teased.

Den flushed red, his undercarriage was still stiff and aching, longing for the black female diesel.

"She was in a hurry…" he coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"I see… so she just aroused you and left, huh? What a tease!" Diesel 10 chuckled and nudged him with his claw. Then he pointed his claw to a wet stain on the floor, where Mavis had stood not long ago. "You seem to have an effect on her too, Casanova!"

Den looked away, his cheeks were flaming red now.

* * *

Dart had sought refuge at the china clay pits. Even though Bill and Ben could be a pain in the ass, BoCo was a great friend. The green diesel always offered him a buffer to cry on if the heartache became too intense. There was also Derek, who was such a jolly engine he lifted everyone's spirit. Dart felt somewhat normal as long as he could work alongside the engines at the pits. Only BoCo knew the full story, and Dart knew he hadn't said anything to the other engines, but they must have sensed something was wrong, as they treated him extra nice.

His mind wandered off to the dieselworks now and then. To Den. He just wasn't able to forget about him. He still had a huge place in his heart.

Sometimes he pondered over who Den had been dreaming of that night of their fatal kiss. Was it a female or a male? It couldn't be Arry… because then the iron-diesel wouldn't have been so sad… and Arry had stated it was a "she".

Could it be…? A sudden realization struck him. What if Den and Arry had a crush on the same engine? Had Arry been rejected because that engine was in love with Den?

Or was it just a coincidence? Dart chewed on his lower lip. Was it Mavis? She had been hanging around Den an awful lot lately, even though he had never seen them do anything that would prove their relationship… he still wasn't sure. Did Arry have a crush on Mavis? And Den too?

If so, would they end up fighting over her?

Dart shuddered. Even though Den was big and probably stronger than Arry, the ironworks diesel was a lot more aggressive and violent. It would be ugly, no doubt about that…

He cringed by the thought of Den being hurt. The inner images of the sentinel lying in a pool of blood and oil almost made him whimper.

He had to talk to Arry! He had to find out if he and Den loved the same girl… and if so, he had to warn Den! He didn't want him to get beaten up.

"BoCo…" he trundled over to the green diesel. "I need to go see someone… I'll be back soon."

Then he thundered off to the ironworks.

He shuddered as he entered the scrapyard surrounding the smelters. It was like a graveyard. Dead, faceless engines scattered around. Once as alive as he was. Now just waiting to be smelted to an unidentifiable mass along with others.

He jumped as he heard a crash beside him. A green and yellow diesel shunted a line of empty trucks to a siding. He narrowed his eyes towards Dart.

"What are you doing here, Dart? Having a death wish?" Bert growled eerie.

"No… I… I was looking for your brother. I need to talk to him." Dart squeaked. He had to admit the place was creepy… and Bert added to that feeling.

"He's in the shed. Sulking." Bert snorted and biffed the trucks again, even though it was not necessary. "Tell him to come out and work soon, or I'll have him scrapped!"

Dart shuddered and scurried over to the shed. The doors were open. Arry was backed in, his face was partially obscured by the shadows. He looked just as spooky as the rest of the place.

"Arry?" Dart slid to a stop.

"What now, tiny?" grumbled Arry.

"I need to know… is it Mavis who broke your heart?" Dart said without beating around the bush.

"Didn't I tell you to let it go?" Arry backed even more, almost being swallowed by the shadows.

"Please, Arry. It's important." Dart begged, daring to drive a little forward.

"How the hell can that be important to you?!" the hazard-striped shunter barked from his dark hideout.

Dart sighed. "Not really… but I might be able to help you if I knew… you know, as a favor for giving me a pep talk that night at the cliff…"

"That was a lousy pep talk."

"Maybe, but I appreciated it anyway. And I would like to return the favor."

Arry sighed. "No, you can't help me, but thanks for the offer."

"Is it Mavis?" Dart tried to pierce the dark with his eyes, so he could look at Arry.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Dart whispered, not daring to hope.

"Of course I'm sure! Now get the hell out of here and leave me alone!" Arry shot out of the shadows and biffed him, sending him flying backwards into a siding full of aluminum trucks. Dart yelped as he hit the train hard. The shed doors slammed shut.

Dart's buffers ached as he drove off the siding. He stopped by Bert again.

"Bert. Do you know why Arry locks himself up in the shed?"

"It's that damned steamie's fault." Bert grumbled, coupling to an old brakevan. It was going to be broken up and smelted.

"Arry is in love with a steamie?" Dart gasped. That was the last thing he had expected.

Bert snorted and thundered off to the smelters. "Yeah, but she's taken. I told him steamies aren't worthy of us anyway, but he wouldn't listen. So now he's the laughing stock of Tidmouth."

Dart followed him. "Who is she?"

Bert hissed. "Hell if I know… I never bothered to learn her name. She's yellow, quite strong I have to admit. Looks sad all the time. And she's with James."

"Oh… ok. Thanks, Bert." Dart slumped low. He knew who she was, but if she was taken, there was nothing he could do to help Arry. He drove out of Killdane, trying to figure out what to do next. He couldn't stay in the china clay pits forever.

"But still I am not ready to go back to Vicarstown…"

So, once again, he returned to the china clay pits, being greeted by his new friends there.

At least it was a place to stay for the time being. Until he was ready to go home.

Maybe tomorrow…

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Possessive

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 8: Possessive

* * *

Dart could hear BoCo's steady breath beside him and Bill and Ben talking in their sleep. Derek was snoring lightly as usual, but it wasn't loud enough to bother the others.

Dart sighed, staring at the starry night sky, recalling how many nights he had been looking at the stars with Den, believing that they shared something special. That maybe Den felt something more than just friendship… but that he didn't dare to tell him…

And then it turned out that Den was in love… just not with him… but with a girl.

Dart looked down at the rusted tracks. How he wished he was straight too, then he and Den could still have shared the shed and maybe even acted as each other's wingmen and go on dates… and talk about it all night… and still be bestfriends.

Or maybe… he hadn't lost Den's friendship. It was himself… he wasn't sure if he could still be friends with Den after this. He felt torn. He wanted to be near him, but at the same time he knew it would hurt. Especially if he had to witness Den together with… her.

Dart forced the thoughts away, desperately starting to think of Arry instead. They had never really been friends, but the last times they met he had seen behind Arry's rough and tough appearance. The irondiesel actually had a heart of gold hidden within his oily depths. And even if Arry had been a major pain in the ass lately, he wanted to help him. At least it kept his mind off Den and his own sad lovelife.

He had to admit he was a hopeless romantic. He loved watching romantic movies. And seeing other engines come together always cheered him up. Like he could share their happiness for a moment, like he was part of it.

So, he was going to do his best to help Arry. If his own lovelife went downhill, others didn't have to go the same way.

Before he could change his mind, he was on his way to Tidmouth. He knew who he was looking for, and hopefully she was down there. Or maybe at the docks.

He slid to a stop outside the sheds, the engines were all sleeping. She wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked as he was turning on the turntable to go back.

Dart jumped, his rpm's skyrocketed.

Edward chuckled from his berth. "I didn't mean to startle you, Dart."

Dart turned towards him, smiling. "It's ok. I just thought you all were asleep."

Edward smiled fatherly. "I sleep very lightly. I wake up by the smallest noise. You're looking for someone, or are you just out for a drive in the moonlight?"

Dart threw a glance at James, and lowered his voice, even though the red engine was seemingly asleep. "I was looking for Molly. I really need to talk to her about something…"

Edward nodded thoughtful. "Mmm…. She has been acting strange lately. James is keeping an eye on her, he is worried. Ever since one of the scrapyard diesels asked her out, she's been acting strange. And the other engines here had a laugh. Everyone knows she is with James… and that poor diesel had no chance on her."

"It was a blast to see him try, though." Added Gordon who had awaken by their chat. "I've never laughed that much in years! And the face on that filthy diesel when she told him off… oh, sweet mercy, that was a sight for sore eyes! Ha ha!"

Edward bit his lip, not approving of this mockery. "I don't think you guys should have laughed and thrown insults at him. Being rejected by the one you love is hard enough as it is."

"Diesels like that guy doesn't deserve any kindness!" Gordon snorted.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dart… try the docks. And… good luck."

Dart thanked him and thundered off. The docks were not as busy at night as in day, but there was still some activity down there. Salty pushed a truck in place, ready to load. Then he switched track and greeted Dart with s big smile.

"Ahoy there, matey!" he said cheerful as always.

"Good evening… or night… Salty." Dart smiled back, shy suddenly. Salty held his stare and it somewhat made him feel shy and timid. He looked down. "Ummm… I was looking for Molly. Is she here?"

The smile on Salty's face faded a bit, but he soon perked up again. "Oh yes, she's over there. But I must warn you. She's taken."

Dart chuckled. "I am not going to ask her out or anything… I am just going to talk to her."

"That's what Arry said too…" Salty said glumly. "Now all the steamies are laughing and mocking him… I wish I could stop them. I know Arry isn't mommy's best boy, but nobody deserves to be bullied like that. He can be a bully too, but not even close to being as bad as the steamies are towards him now… I feel really sorry for that lad. Come to think of it. I haven't seen him in days now…"

Dart bit his lip. His heart was aching for Arry now, knowing how bad the others were treating him. "To be honest… he stays inside his shed for most of the time. His brother is getting fed up too as he has to work twice as hard. But I think I understand… if things are as bad as you say, I wouldn't have shown my face either."

"Oh dear…" Salty mumbled, worried. He cared for all the engines on Sodor, steamies and diesels alike. He hated to see any of them in distress. And the irontwins had always brought some life and noise to the yard, he liked them, even if they were rude sometimes. They were hard working at least.

"That's why I need to talk to her…" explained Dart.

"Because of Arry?" Salty was surprised. "I thought you hated him."

"I've changed my mind. There is more to him than one would think…"Dart said, blushing as Salty met his stare again. "Umm… I mean… uhh..."

Salty grinned, nodding. "Ooooohh… I think I understand. You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"What?!" Dart jumped. "No! It's not like that! He just… umm… kind of saved my life, and I owe him one."

"Saved your life? Arry…? Arry saved your life?" Salty looked even more surprised. "The grim reaper himself saved your life…?"

"Umm… I don't think he did it on purpose, but still… I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for him. I was planning on…" Dart looked down, swallowing hard. "… driving off a ledge, into the sea. But he was there and… we talked and he gave me a different point of view. And now I want to do something for him as thanks."

Salty drove closer, nudging his buffers. "I'm sorry to hear you have a rough time. If you ever need to talk… I'm here, Dart."

Dart looked up, meeting his stare, smiling. "Thanks, Salty. I'll remember that."

"Now, go talk to Molly. I hope everything turns out well." Salty smiled, blinking before he returned to work.

Dart stared after him, smiling. He felt better after talking to the dockside diesel. Maybe he should accept his offer, and tell him everything about Den and everything else that troubled him. The red diesel was a good listener and he never judged or mocked anyone.

He found Molly halfway hidden behind some containers. She looked like she was trying to hide from someone, though she pretended to be asleep. She opened her eyes as he rolled towards her.

"Hello, Molly. You ok? I thought you usually slept in Tidmouth sheds?"

The yellow steam engines looked around with shifty eyes, looking nervous. "I usually do… but I needed some time alone."

Dart frowned, she didn't look like she was enjoying being alone though. "You ok? Is James nice to you?"

She jumped by the mention of James' name, but quickly pulled herself together. "Oh yes, he's a good boyfriend… I love James."

Her voice didn't sound sincere though, it made Dart wonder.

"I came to talk to you about Arry." He said. "He isn't happy… so I needed to talk to you and sort out a few things."

"A… ar… Arry?" she stuttered like the sound of his name filled her with fear.

"Yeah… big, hazardstriped diesel shunter from the ironworks… Dark green and yellow with…" Dart explained as it didn't sound like she knew who it was.

"I know who he is!" she shushed him. "Not so loud!"

"Why…?" Dart lowered his voice.

"James don't like me talking to diesels…" she whispered. "Arry needs to forget about me. I am taken, and James will never…"

She gasped and shut up as they heard another engine approaching. But it was only Porter, returning to the harbor for the night.

"Arry loves you, Molly." Dart whispered. "So much, that he isn't able to work after you rejected him. Can't you at least go talk to him in private, when nobody is listening and laughing of him?"

"No! I can't… I… I…." she looked around, stressed. "He must forget me! I am not his type…"

"Molly? Is that you?" a familiar voice said behind them. They both stared at the parallel track. A red, shiny steam engine came chugging towards them.

"Ja… james." Molly choked out and smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here this late? I was waiting for you at the sheds." James said, throwing an arrogant glance at Dart. "Don't even try, Dart. She's mine!"

Molly slumped low. "Dart didn't hit on me… he just came over to say hi."

Dart raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I just said hi."

"Good. Because she is way above you. You don't have a chance. You'll only end up like that dirty scrapyard diesel who made a complete fool of himself by hitting on my girl." James sniffed arrogant.

"James… please…" Molly protested.

"You are mine, Molly! Never forget that!" the red engine hissed.

"I'll just leave now… Good night, Molly. James." Dart said, backing away.

What he had just witnessed made him cringe. Was this love? Molly didn't seem happy… James was really possessive over her. Nobody own another. Dart grit his teeth. He was sure Mavis and Den wasn't treating each other like this. Or BoCo and Daisy. They always seemed happy to see each other. While Molly seemed to be afraid… Afraid of her own boyfriend.

Dart bit his lip, trundling over to Salty who was resting under the big roof. The red diesel smiled to him, instantly making him feel better.

"May I stay here tonight? I am getting tired… and it's kind of crowded in the shed at the China Clay pits…" Dart whispered low, careful to not wake up Porter who was sleeping beside Salty.

"Be my guest, matey." Salty said softly. "How did it go? With Molly, I mean?"

"Not so good. James came before I had managed to ask her how she feel about Arry." Dart turned at a sidetrack, backing in on the other side of Salty. Porter was mumbling something in his sleep. They both looked at him before they looked back at each other, smiling.

"James is always with her. He doesn't like her talking to diesels." Salty whispered.

"I noticed…" Dart snorted.

"She met Arry down here at the docks… and they worked really well together. They both worked here for a couple of weeks as we had a lot to do. I've never seen her smile before, but she did… until James came along and forced her to come back to Tidmouth with him." Salty sighed. "She claims to love James, but… she doesn't look happy, does she?"

"No…" Dart admitted. "You think she likes Arry? I mean… like… love him?"

"I don't know, Dart…" Salty said low. "I never got a chance to talk to her as James is always around…"

"I'll find a way to talk to her…" Dart said, determined. He just needed to come up with a plan.

For a long time, they were silent. The dock was quiet now, even Cranky was sleeping. A seagull was searching for food between the crates and boxes.

"Why did you leave the dieselworks, matey?" Salty suddenly asked. "Den is overworked… Diesel 10 helps out, but he also has other work to do, so Den is not getting enough rest…"

Dart had to close his eyes for a moment. If Den spent his nights sleeping, instead of sneaking out to see Mavis… he wouldn't be so tired! he thought bitterly.

He glanced at Salty, then he decided to tell him everything.

"Well… I…" he started, slow at first. Then the whole story came rolling out like beans from a bag. Salty listened carefully, looking sorry for him.

"You and Den, huh? I would never have thought…" the red diesel mumbled.

"Neither did Den…" Dart choked out. "He broke my heart… into tiny pieces. I don't even know if I will ever get over him. It hurts to see him and not… be anything more than just a friend. I want him… to be with him, kiss him… love him… and I wish by my whole heart that it would be mutual. But it isn't… he is with Mavis now, I know… I've seen then together now and then, even though I try to avoid them. They look happy…"

"I'm sorry, matey… I know how it is…" Salty said quietly. "I've been rejected many times…"

"How do you cope with it?" Dart asked, having tears in his eyes by the thought of Den. "I… was about to drive off a cliff, to end my life. But like I told… Arry made me change my mind. But still… it hurts so bad, it feels like I am going to break down and die."

"I know…" Salty mumbled. "I wish I could offer you a quick fix, but healing a broken heart takes time. I'm sorry. I usually bury myself on work, that keeps my mind off everything."

"Is that why you work day and night? I hardly see you resting…"

"Sort of…" the dockside diesel looked sad.

Dart looked at him, feeling incredibly sorry for him. The red diesel was usually so cheery and jolly all the time, nobody would think he also had problems of his own. He hid them so well.

"I guess we all have our problems… we just handle them differently…" Dart muttered.

"Do you plan on returning to the dieselworks soon? I kind of miss you there." Salty whispered, looking serious. "It's not the same without you."

"Probably… but maybe tomorrow… or later…" Dart said, staring into the horizon.

"Maybe tomorrow." Salty stated, following his stare. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Facing the rival

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 9: Facing the rival

* * *

Den was at the quarry, in Mavis' shed. She was standing in front of him, backed into the shed, sleeping with a small, cute smile on her lips. They had a wonderful night, and both were tired. Even if they were exhausted after work, they just weren't able to stay away from each other. Either she came to the dieselworks, or like tonight; he came to the quarry.

He knew he should go back to the dieselworks to get some sleep before a new day started, but he felt so at peace when he was with her. She made him feel good about himself, more confident, she had even managed to stop his stuttering. He only stuttered if he was really nervous now. It also helped that he didn't have Dart to finish his sentences anymore. Then he had to finish them himself, giving him valuable practice.

"Dart…" he whispered,. The thought of Dart was still painful. He could still see the heartbroken face of the tiny shunter that night he ran away from the dieselworks. It made him feel terrible. He wished Dart would come back soon, so they could talk and settle things. At least make amends and be able to see each other without wanting to flee. He wished they could still be friends, but he knew it was probably too much to ask for.

He gave Mavis a soft kiss before backing out of her shed. He rolled down the track from the quarry, slowly driving through Killdane, towards Vicarstown and the dieselworks. Where was Dart now?

He had caught a glimpse of him now and then, but he had no idea where the little engine spent his nights or how his days where. Was he ok? He was probably not happy after the rejection, but Den hoped he at least was healthy, well-fueled and had a warm shed to stay in at night.

"I miss you, buddy." He whispered as he drove past the gates at the dieselworks. It was quiet now, all the engines were asleep. Arry and Bert's shed doors were open, so they were either working night shift or spending the night in Killdane. Den sighed. Arry had been acting strange lately and Bert had more or less forced him to go to the dieselworks to be looked over more than once, but Den couldn't find anything wrong with the hazardstriped diesel. If he hadn't known better, he would have said Arry was suffering the same thing as Dart; heartbreak. But he had never seen the ironworks diesel with anyone or heard anyone talk about him.

"No, wait…" he mumbled to himself recalling something he heard the trucks at Tidmouth chuckle over. It was something about Arry making a fool of himself… wasn't it?

Den shrugged and backed into his shed. "He has probably done a mistake, got laughed at and now having a sore pride. He'll be alright."

The sentinel diesel looked out of the shed doors, it was getting colder at night now, he would soon have to close the doors at night. It was rather lonely in the shed now that Dart was gone, he sometimes wished there was a vacant berth in the sheds where the others stayed. He missed the late night chats and sharing his day with another engine. The other diesels had been acting weird around him after Dart had left too, whenever he approached a group of diesels talking, they would become silent and not talk until he was gone again. It felt so uncomfortable, he had stopped trying to talk to anyone. The only thing he had to look forward to was the day ending so he could see Mavis again. The only one who still treated him somewhat normal. Maybe the other diesels sided with Dart, blaming Den for his absence, because he chose Mavis over Dart. Den looked down at the dry, dusty ground. It was his fault, but he couldn't fake being gay and in love, just to keep the peace in the sheds. That lie would have been busted sooner or later, and that would have hurt Dart even more. He had to be honest, to himself and Dart, even if that meant that the other diesels would treat him like an outcast.

"I couldn't lie to you, Dart…" Den whispered, wishing Dart was there to respond. "I hope you can forgive me some day…"

He looked up at the moon, wondering in Dart was out there somewhere, looking at it too.

"We need you here, Dart." Den whispered into the dark. "This place isn't the same without you."

* * *

Dart yawned and stretched as he woke up by a seagull landing on his roof. For a second he didn't understand where he was, but then it all came back to him. He smiled as he looked around, drawing in the fresh seabreeze. It was quite nice waking up at the docks. There was a tranquil atmosphere there, even when it was busy.

"Mornin', matey!" Salty smiled as he pulled a long train of trucks underneath Cranky's arm, getting them ready to be loaded.

"Mornin' Salty!" Dart smiled back, yawning again.

It was getting chill at night, so the first rays of sunlight felt very warm against his chassis.

"Slept well?" Salty backed in beside him.

"I haven't slept this good in ages." Dart admitted. He felt so energetic and eager to start the day, he revved his engine.

Salty laughed his characteristic pirate-like laughter. "It's the seabreeze, matey. It does wonders for a tired body!"

"Maybe I should spend the nights here from now on, just to get a good start in the morning." Dart smiled, though he still missed the dieselworks' shed.

"I wouldn't mind…" Salty muttered, all serious of a sudden. "I'd be happy to share this place with you."

Dart glanced sideways at him. It was the first time someone had said they wanted him in their presence. It made his generator hum happily. "Thanks, Salty."

"Hey! You two! Are you just going to stand around doing nothing?" Cranky shouted down to them, making them both jump. "Porter can't do all the work alone!"

The trucks were loaded and ready to be taken to the quarry.

"I'll take them!" Dart zoomed forward, happy to be useful. "See you tonight, Salty!"

Salty just smiled as Dart sped around the bend pulling the train while whistling a merry tune. The tiny shunter was a pleasure to spend time with, full of jokes and fun, even when he was feeling sad. It reminded him of himself… He also hid his deepest feelings behind a smiling face.

* * *

"Hello, Dart! Long time, no see!" Mavis greeted him as he arrived at the quarry. She had a thin layer of dust on her black paint, but she still looked beautiful. Her vivid behavior and sparkling eyes made lots of male engines stare after her as she zoomed by.

Dart grumbled, but decided to try to behave somewhat polite. He had hoped he wouldn't meet her up here.

"Hi, Mavis. Just dropping off these trucks…" he quickly uncoupled and was about to leave, when Mavis blocked his way.

"Get out of my way, Mavis." He said low, his voice carrying a string of bitterness. He stared past her, not wanting to look at her.

"Dart… I just wanted to tell you that Den really miss you, he needs your help at the dieselworks. He and Diesel 10 are getting overworked." She said, not knowing why Dart had left. "And he really, really misses his bestfriend…"

"He should have thought of that before he… he… broke my heart!" Dart blurted out, tearing up. "I just can't go back and pretend everything is alright, when all I want is to… buffer up to him, kiss him and hear him say he loves me! I hoped and dreamed for so long… and then YOU came along and ruined everything!"

Mavis froze as the realization hit her. And then she felt terrible.

"Oh my… I didn't know, Dart!" she choked out. "I… I stole him from you… I am so sorry!"

Dart looked defiant away, he hated her with all his heart. She was right! She had stolen Den from him. If he weren't so small, he would have attacked her right here and now to derail her and make her hurt! He wouldn't stop until pieces of metal, oil and grease were all that was left of her! It would have felt so satisfying… and he wouldn't have regretted anything! He gritted his teeth, scowling at her.

"I had no idea…" Mavis continued, looking down at the tracks. "I… love Den. But if I had known what you felt about him, I would have tried to forget about him and kept my distance. Oh gosh, I feel terrible…"

"I wouldn't have a chance anyway…" mumbled Dart. "He isn't gay…"

Mavis looked down, knowing very well that Dart was right about that, but she didn't like to see him so crushed. And now that she and Den already was a couple, there was no way she would break up with him. Her feelings for him were too strong for that. If only she had known before her feelings had gone from a harmless crush to deep love.

"He only was… in my dreams and fantasies." Dart continued and sniffled, now letting his tears run.

"I'm so sorry." Mavis said, nudging his buffers.

"Don't… touch… me… please." Dart backed away. He felt conflicted. He knew it wasn't Mavis fault that Den didn't kindle feelings for him, but still he was angry at her. She got what he wanted himself… and she made Den happy. He wanted to make Den happy… he would dedicate his life to make the big sentinel diesel happy. He would worship the tracks he drove on. If only Den had felt the same way about him…

"Sorry…" she said again, backing into a siding to let him pass her.

Dart's vision was blurred by tears as he picked up speed to drive back to the docks.

"Den would be really happy if you at least came to visit him." Mavis shouted after him. "He misses you an awful lot!"

Dart heard her words, but refused to take them to his heart. He felt as if his heart was shattered into tiny pieces of metal, scrambling around inside him with sharp, painful edges, cutting him for every move he made. He wanted to scream, but there was no sound coming from him, just a pained, silent scream towards the horizon as he thundered down the line.

* * *

He trundled straight into the docks, all teared up and crying violently. He came to an abrupt stop as he bashed into Salty's buffers. The red diesel jumped in surprise over how miserable Dart looked.

"Dart?! What's the matter, matey?" the dockside diesel asked softly, pressing his buffers comforting.

Dart wasn't able to say a word, he sniffled and sobbed, crying his heart out. So, he just gave up.

Salty coupled to his front coupling, slowly rocking him back and forth in a soothing rythm, letting him cry until he was empty. He stopped when the tiny shunter was just trembling, only letting out a sob now and then, not having any tears left.

"There, there, my heartie." Salty whispered, leaning his forehead against Dart's, trying to ease his pain.

"I can't go back to the dieselworks yet." Dart sobbed, closing his eyes, leaning back on Salty, seeking comfort. "I know they need me… but I just can't… Not yet."

"It's still too hard, eh?" Salty mumbled. "Take your time, Dart. If not tomorrow… maybe another day. Don't rush. A broken heart doesn't heal overnight."

Dart nodded. "Thank you, Salty. You're a good friend."

The red diesel blushed, looking down. "So are you, matey."

"I don't know what has gotten into your fuel today, Salty, but there is no time to stand around doing nothing! Get back to work!" Cranky nudged Salty with his hook, making the two diesels fly apart and getting back to work. Dart stared after the red dockside diesel as he coupled to a train of flatbeds and rattled out of the dockarea while singing one of his shanties.

Dart had to smile. Salty could bright up even the darkest day with his cheerful behavior.

"With his help, I might be able to go back to the dieselworks someday…"

Crank looked down at him, silently asking if he wanted another job to do. Dart nodded and drove forward to be coupled to the truck waiting.

"I will go back… someday…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Warm place, cold heart

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 10: Warm place, cold heart

* * *

Dart was delighted to find Molly at the docks a few days later. He hadn't seen her since he tried to talk to her, he had even been to Tidmouth to see if she was with James, but the red engine was alone.

"Molly!" he shouted, and blocked her way before she managed to flee from him.

The yellow steam engine looked around nervously. Then she looked down at the tiny diesel in front of her.

"Dart…" she whispered. "We shouldn't be seen together… James don't like me talking to diesels."

"To hell with James! He doesn't own you, you can talk to whoever you want!" Dart muttered, starting to get a strong dislike of the red steamer.

"You don't understand…" Molly stuttered, staring past him as if she expected someone to come and tear them apart.

"Damn right I don't!" Dart continued. "Enlighten me!"

"No… I can't tell you this… it's too private." She looked down at her own buffers, then quickly looked in another direction.

But Dart had already seen it. Her buffers were slightly bent.

"You should have someone take a look at that." He said, driving closer to look at it. Molly backed a bit.

"Yes… I am going to the steamworks tonight…"

"Tonight? You should have someone look at it before it gets worse."

"No… I am going tonight." She said, biting her lip.

"Molly… if it get worse, you might have to stay at the steamworks overnight to get repaired. You should go now, if you want to spend the night in your own shed." Dart insisted.

"Mmm…" Molly said, chewing on her lower lip, looking to the side.

The realization hit Dart like a bucket of icecubes.

"…. That's what you want…" he whispered, studying her. "You broke your buffer on purpose, didn't you?"

Molly looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"But…. But… why?!" Dart blurted out, coupling to her chain, trying to catch her stare.

"I.. I don't want to go home… to him…" Molly choked out, almost panicking. Her eyes scanned the area, like she expected someone listening to them.

"Him? You mean James?" Dart wondered, nudging her undamaged buffer.

Molly just nodded, staring down at the chain coupling them together.

"Why? I thought you two love each other?"

"I… do… I do love him, but…" she bit her lip, it started bleeding. "He… doesn't allow me to talk to anyone, he chases away my friends… and I am not allowed to go anywhere without him being with me… and if I don't come straight home after work, he raises hell. I am so… so tired of it! And while I am locked up in his shed… he runs around seeing other girls… he even kisses them right before my eyes. It hurts… so bad! I don't want to be locked up or always have him guarding my every move. I… I want to be free… I want to take moonlit drives across the island alone, feeling the breeze against my face, watch the stars… talk to whoever I want… laugh… have fun… and just be… me…"

Dart listened in shock, he swallowed hard. "So you damage yourself to get a night away from him…"

Molly nodded sad. "I've already told you too much… if James gets to know this, he will… he will…"

"I understand…" Dart whispered. He felt numb after her story. This was even worse than loving someone who didn't return their feelings. Being restricted to only see your partner… not being allowed to leave your shed… it was so terrible he couldn't fully grasp it.

Molly trundled away, pulling a long train after her.

"Wow…" Dart took some deep breaths. He needed a plan. He couldn't just let her live like this. She deserved better!

He felt numb, not able to move for a while. Not until Porter pulled away the goodstrain beside him, revealing the ironbrothers standing behind it. He looked over at them, wondering how long they had been standing there and how much they had heard of his and Molly's conversation.

They didn't seem to notice anything around them though, Bert was ranting and yelling at Arry, who stood still with his stare nailed to the tracks. A mechanic was working on his generator, or so it seemed. His twin was obviously upset over this, giving his brother one hell of a scolding, but Dart could sense the worried undertone in his voice. Bert was obviously concerned for his brother, though Arry didn't seem to feel anything at all. He just stood there with a face carved in stone, not showing any emotions, while the mechanic worked on him.

"I can't take this anymore, Arry! I'm so fed up with your moping, I rather work alone! I wouldn't notice the difference anyway! It feels like you're dead, you know! You're not helping and you're not talking… Ugh! You know what? I'm gonna stay at the dieselworks from now on, so you can lock yourself up in our shed and feel sorry for yourself without me interfering!" Bert snarled close to Arry's face, so close, the other engine must have felt his breath against his skin, desperately trying to provoke a reaction. He didn't get any, so he hissed and trundled away. "Fuck you, Arry!"

Dart pretended like he hadn't heard a word, but couldn't help throwing a glance at the hazardstriped shunter. Arry was still standing with his stare glued to the tracks. Dart wouldn't have noticed the single tear rolling from his eye if it wasn't for the sun making it gleam for a short moment. It dripped down on the tracks under Arry, the irondiesel didn't move or make a sound at all. And there were no more tears, just that one. If Dart hadn't seen the tear, he would never have thought it had happened.

His heart was bleeding for the other diesel. He felt his pain even stronger than his own heartache. At least he had lost Den to someone who made him happy… while Arry had lost Molly to someone who broke her down and made her feel miserable. Even though Molly tried her best to cover it up and convince herself that everything was ok, Dart had gotten a glimpse of the truth. If Arry only knew half of what he knew… that must hurt terribly. And his brother, and probably only friend, was being less understanding… so he had nobody to support him.

Dart looked up at the sky. He had BoCo, Derek, Salty, Porter… friends he could talk to and seek comfort from. Arry had none.

"Arry…" he said, looking sideways at the irondiesel.

The hazardstriped shunter didn't answer, only shifted his eyes from the track to Dart. It was the only sign Dart got that showed he had his attention.

"You ok?" Dart could have bit his tongue. What an idiotic question…

"Never been better…" Arry's voice dripped of sarcasm and bitterness, it sounded rusty and hoarse, like he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

"I was wondering… I don't have any place to stay tonight." Dart lied, but hoped Salty would understand. "Can I stay with you at the smelters?"

"If you must."

Dart took a deep breath. At least he hadn't said no.

"Ok, see you tonight then. I got work to do." Dart said and thundered off to find Salty and explain why he wasn't going to stay at the docks tonight.

Salty was on his way back from the quarry with some slatetrucks, he slid to a stop when he heard Dart calling his name.

"Ahoy there, matey." The red diesel smiled.

"Umm… Salty… I am going to spend the night at the smelters. Arry needs someone… I hope you don't mind." Dart bit his lip, for some reason he felt bad for leaving the dockside diesel like this.

Salty smiled warmly to him. "I understand, Dart. I really enjoy your company, but you are free to spend the night wherever you want."

"Thanks, captain." Dart blushed shy.

"Captain?" Salty chuckled.

"Umm… just a pet name I gave you… if you don't like it.."

"No, no… I love it." Salty giggled, blinking to him. "Then I hope you don't mind me calling you first mate?"

Dart had to smile. "I like it. Makes me feel somewhat important."

"You are important, Dart." Salty said sincere.

"Yeah… I help fix diesels and pull trains and make myself useful…"

"You are important to me, Dart."

Dart jumped and looked up, meeting Salty's stare. Nobody had ever said something like that to him before. What did it mean? Was the red diesel just being friendly… or…?

"Umm… I… ehh… I got to go…" Dart stuttered, not daring to dwell more into it. "I'm gonna miss your seastories tonight, captain."

Salty smiled softly. "I'll miss YOU, first mate."

Then the dockside diesel picked up speed again, heading for the harbor, leaving Dart behind with a chaos of feelings swirling around inside him.

* * *

The smelters were a lot different than any other place he had spent the night. The reddish glow from the furnace, and the smoke lingering over the area added to a creepy atmosphere. The noises from the machines crunching up and sorting the metal before it was smelted were low and eerie in the dark night. Also the thin layer of soot that covered everything in the area and made it smell strange. Not a directly unpleasant smell, just unfamiliar.

And all the dead engines… everywhere. Parts, partly broken up engines, scrap metal, faceless boilers… he wished he could close the shed doors to shut the sight of it out, but there were no doors… Arry didn't seem to notice his surroundings at all. Maybe he was too used to it?

Dart glanced sideways at the iron diesel beside him. Arry stared into nothing, his face carved in stone as usual, like he had no feelings. Dart knew now that it was lots of feelings behind that hard mask.

He had tried to talk to Arry, but only got one-word answers, so he had given up.

He tried to sleep, but every time he heard an unfamiliar noise, he jumped an was wide awake again. And the smelters yard was full of scary noises…

"This place is really scary…" he whispered to Arry.

"Mmm."

"Those engines… they were alive once. Just like us." Dart threw a glance at a faceless steam engine, rusted and full of holes, standing on a flatbed, ready to be taken inside to be smelted.

"Mmm."

"I'm not able to sleep… I am not used to being surrounded by death…" Dart shuddered.

"One never gets used to it."

Dart shifted his eyes back to Arry. This was the longest sentence he had heard him say all day. He had almost given up on talking to the hazardstriped diesel. He studied him, but there were no emotions to be seen in his face.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Long enough to know what death looks like…"

Dart sighed. He knew Arry had worked there all his life, but he just wanted to get a conversation going. He tried to think of a new topic, when Arry's deep melodic voice sounded again.

"Still… I don't think anyone can get used to a job like this. This is a graveyard. This is the end of the line. It reminds us all that we're all going to die sooner or later."

Dart didn't dare to say a word, in case it would cause the other diesel to stop talking.

"Everyone thinks we're monsters for working here, seemingly not caring at all. But the truth is…" Arry sighed heavy. "… that every engine that ever ends here etches into one's soul and leaves a permanent mark. Every engine we smelt… burns us too. This job, slowly eats you from the inside, darkening your mind and soul until there is nothing left… or no, not quite… as the darkness takes over inside you, the real you hide away, so deep inside you, it might get lost forever. And when that happens… there is nothing left to life for."

"I-is that why you two are so mean and rude to everyone?" Dart choked out.

"No." Arry mumbled into the night. "That is a defense mechanism. To keep other people and engines away, so nobody will get to close. We can't let anyone get too close. It will only hurt."

"B-but… why?"

Arry laughed dark and joyless. "Because the price you have to pay to love someone is to lose them."

Dart blinked over the pessimistic words.

"Humans… they don't live as long as us engines. Engines… they get scrapped, sold or preserved in museums. You will always end up being separated from those you love. Always." Arry continued. "Until one day… you can't take it anymore, and you become heartless and cold, like me and Bert, and you will go to great lengths to avoid catching feelings for anyone again."

"But… you fell for Molly." Dart couldn't help saying it.

Arry made a sound that sounded like something between a laugh and a snort. "Yeah… and see where that got me. Engines spit at me when they pass, they laugh openly, not even bothering hiding it… and Molly, she is rotting away in a shed at Tidmouth, waiting faithfully for a guy who neglects her and doesn't love anyone but himself. I made a mistake, I allowed myself to feel again… and I got hurt again. It happens every time… I should have learned that by now."

"Wow, that's… really dark… hating everyone just to avoid being hurt…"

"No. Not hate, Dart. We don't hate anyone, we're just indifferent." Arry growled low. "And YOU shouldn't be here… because I am starting to think you are trying to befriend me. And nothing scares me more than getting a friend… that means I will feel something again."

Dart swallowed hard, his heart ached for the two ironworkers after hearing all this. They weren't heartless or mean… just deeply scarred after being hurt in their past and by seeing other engines die every day their whole life.

"B-but… what about Molly? If you could be with her… would you? Would you allow yourself to feel again…?" he whispered, studying the shunter beside him.

"She's with James. I can't have her. That's my answer." Arry said, his gruff tune marking the end of the conversation.

Dart looked down. Even as cold and heartless the ironworker appeared, he was sure Molly would have been happier with Arry than she was with James. But Arry had accepted defeat and wouldn't try again. Unless…

Dart looked up. He had gotten an idea, he glanced sideways at Arry, but the ironworks diesel had already fallen asleep.

Dart smiled to himself. He would start working on this already the next day…

Even if that meant he had to go to the Dieselworks again… and risk meeting Den.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. The reunion

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 11: The reunion

* * *

Dart's wheels felt wobbly the next day as he drove slowly towards the dieselworks. He hadn't been there in a long time and it felt both familiar and new at the same time. He stopped as he came to the gates, not sure if he were able to cross that invisible line. He lifted his stare, looking around. The place was not very busy. There were nobody to be seen outside, but he could hear someone working in the back shed. He swallowed hard, driving over there, spotting Den inside, working on one of the Blister twins.

The two engines froze, staring at each other. Dart's stare met Den's, and they held it for the longest time. The little shunter swallowed hard, his feelings for Den wasn't gone… they flared up inside him, burning him with its intense flame. But then… there was also something else burning beside Den in his heart, he tried to hold on to it, see who it was, but then he was brought back to reality by a deep booming voice.

"Dart? Is that really you?" the big sentinel diesel rolled slowly towards him, not daring to smile or show any feelings.

Den looked down at the small shunter in front of him, wanting nothing more than bump his buffers happily and greet him, seeing his best friend again was more than he had ever hoped for. But Dart looked so serious and emotionless, he didn't dare to touch him. He no longer knew if they were friends or if his rejection had ruined everything they once had.

"Hi, Den." Dart said low, looking up at him. A chaos of feelings swirled inside him. He wanted to run, he wanted to stay. He wanted to smile, he wanted to yell at the other diesel. He wanted to say Den was still a friend, but he also wanted to shout out how much he hated him for not feeling anything more than friendship. And then there was this unknown engine who was forcing its way into his heart, pushing Den brutally aside.

Den stared back. None of them said a word, until Den's mouth curled up in a shy, insecure smile as if he was testing the waters. Dart smiled back, without a word telling Den that they were still friends.

"I've missed you, Dart. There has been so much to do here and… Diesel 10 has helped me out but, he is not you and… I mean I… oh… " Den cursed inside himself as his nervous stutter returned with full impact. He had almost managed to get rid of it while Dart was gone, since he had to finish his own sentences.

Dart smiled softly and reassuringly. "What you mean is, you missed sharing the work with me. I know… working side by side, talking through it at the end of the day, falling asleep beside each other. Being best friends."

"Yes…" Den looked down, with a light blush in his cheeks.

"Believe it or not, I've missed that too." Dart said, driving a bit forward, bumping friendly into Den's buffers. "Even if you don't love me the same way I love you, you're still my best friend, Den."

"T-thanks, Dart." Den smiled heartfelt. "I needed to hear that."

Dart smiled back, feeling that he had come home again. It was safe, not as scary as he had imagined all the time he had been away. Den was still the same, and even if his own feelings hadn't changed a lot, it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Are you… coming back for good, Dart?" Den almost didn't dare to ask.

"I am. But not yet, Den." Dart sighed. "I… have some unfinished business I need to take care of. And stuff to figure out. But soon… soon I will be back here with you. I promise."

"If you ever need my help… just ask." Den smiled.

Dart met his stare. "Actually, there is…"

The tiny shunter smirked as he told the big hydraulic diesel about his plans. Den looked a bit hesitant for a while, but nodded. He would help.

"So… am I getting you right? You want me to… sort of… trap Arry in the backshed?"

"Well… not really trap, but… keep him there until…. Uhh… ok, trap him there." Dart grinned goofily. "Slam the doors shut and make sure he won't leave until… you know…"

Den bit his lip. He still had some doubts, but he was more than willing to help, if that could stop Bert from sending his brother to the works all the time for no reason. There was nothing wrong with Arry, so Den was tired of having to look him over all the time.

"Oh, alright…" he mumbled at last.

"Thanks, Den! I owe you!" Dart beamed, bumping into his buffers again. "Tomorrow then! See ya!"

Den looked a bit puzzled as the little shunter trundled out of the yard again. He was a bit disappointed that Dart wasn't going to stay overnight, but now he had at least seen his friend again. Apart from some scratches in his paint, Dart seemed to be doing fine.

Den sighed, and with a small smile he drove back inside to return to work.

* * *

Dart stood at the harbor, taking a break, the sun was blinding him, so he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt soft lips covering his, kissing him tenderly. It felt so good, he wasn't able to move away. Someone finally caring for him, loving him. He sighed delighted as he responded, opening his eyes half way to see who it was. The sun was in his eyes, making it impossible to see who it was, but whoever it was, it was a good kisser. He couldn't help himself, he kept responding to the kiss, and moaned as the other engine slipped its tongue into his mouth, meeting his in a sensual dance. His engine revved in joy. The tingling sensation in his undercarriage was growing more and more intense.

Right then… a cloud covered the sun, making the kisser appear in front of him. Dart gasped as he saw the hazardstripes and the tall, square shape in front of him, feeling the stubble tickle his face as the diesel smooched him. The white letters on Arry's sidepanels started swirling, he felt like he was falling into a deep abyss, knowing he would be crushed against the rocks at the bottom.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Aye! Man overboard!" Porter and Salty yelped beside him, snapping their eyes open.

Dart stared around, wild-eyed. With the panic still making his generator spark uncontrollably. Arry was nowhere to be seen. The sun was setting in the horizon, he looked sideways at the two other engines, who looked startled and confused. He grinned awkwardly. It was just a dream.

"Ehhhrr… good morning, guys." He stuttered.

"Bad dream, eh?" Salty yawned and stretched. Porter breathed out, smiling as he watched the docks coming to life.

"You can say so…" Dart mumbled, shuddering.

"Sea monsters?" the red diesel suggested.

"Well… not sure I would call it a monster, but… it was terrifying enough." Dart felt the cold chill from the sea breeze cooling down his burning cheeks.

Salty didn't ask anymore, he rolled forward, coupling up to a goods train that had arrived during the night. "See you later, Dart! I got work to do."

Dart stared after him, sighing. He would have loved to join him, just so they could chat while working. He really enjoyed the merry dockside diesel's company.

"And you're going to stand there all day, or…." Cranky looked sternly down at him. "There is enough work here, you know. We need more empty cars, and someone has to pick up a new shipment of china clay from the pits and…"

"Oh, sorry, Cranky. I'll make myself useful!" Dart zoomed out of the yard, heading for the shunting yard to pick up empty trucks.

As he arrived, he spotted Bert pushing Arry into a siding, while swearing and cursing at his twin.

"Not sure if you are ill or just lazy, Arry, but I am so tired of your antics! I have to work twice as hard so Fat Hatt won't notice." The hazard striped shunter snarled. "Maybe I should just let him know you're slacking off? It's not like I would notice if you were gone anyway! You haven't been yourself in ages now! Fat Hatt should just scrap you and get another, functioning engine to help me here!"

Bert's words stung Dart, they were heartless. But he could understand the frustration too, Arry was acting like he was dead, as if his life had no purpose. He looked over to the siding. Arry was staring into thin air as Bert backed and returned to the yard to work.

"I have no idea what's wrong with my useless brother, but I have to take him to the dieselworks AGAIN!" Bert complained as he passed Dart on his way back.

Dart swallowed hard. "I can take him to the works, Bert. I just have to deliver some empty trucks at Brendam docks."

"Thanks, man. I don't have time to push him around the island all the time!" Bert grumbled.

Dart looked over to Arry. The hazard striped diesel looked like he was trying to stop existing, his expression was so dead, it hit Dart straight in his heart.

He picked up the trucks and hurried back to the docks, leaving them there for Cranky to load.

"Is there anything that needs to be taken to the dieselworks, Cranky? I am going there later, so I might as well take it." He looked up. "I just have to finish another job first."

Cranky motioned towards two trucks full of crates. "Engine parts. No rush."

"I'll make sure it's picked up within a few hours."

He hurried out of the docks, thundering over to the yard again, quickly picking up Arry to bring him to the works.

"Arry… you can't just stop living. You have to work and be useful, or you will be sold for scrap." He said as they came closer to Vicarstown.

"Who cares?" the irondiesel snorted.

"I do…" Dart mumbled, blushing as he recalled the nightmare he had this morning. "I mean… in a friendly way… I… am not attracted or… want to… I don't want to kiss you or… what the fuck am I saying? You're just a friend and I care, because I love you… just as friends… fuck! No, not fuck as in "fuck"! I meant as in "damn, I worded that wrong"… I am trying to say I don't wanna kiss you. I don't find you attractive… umm… you ARE attractive, but not to me… and I… ugh… you know what I mean!"

A light tremble ran through the shunter in front of him, and it took Dart a few seconds to figure out that Arry was laughing.

"Yeah… very funny…" he rolled his eyes, but deep down he was relieved. It meant that the ironworker wasn't completely unable to feel joy. He smiled as he kept pushing the irondiesel towards Vicarstown. Now part one of the plan was soon done, then he would have to figure out a way to lure Molly to the dieselworks too.

He lit up as he remembered the engine parts he had promised Cranky to pick up. He could ask Molly to be his back engine. There had been no available breakvans at the docks, so she would probably buy that lie.

Satisfied with himself, he pushed Arry to the back shed of the dieselworks, throwing a glance at Den. He smiled and winked at him, the big sentinel knew what to do from here.

"Ok, Arry. Good luck. Talk to you later." He said merrily and took off with a smile, pretending it was just any other day.

* * *

He found Molly at the docks again, she had just delivered some china clay trucks. She looked down as Dart came into the yard, like she was afraid James would shoot out of nowhere and punish her if she said hi.

Dart coupled up to the trucks with engine parts, pretending to look around for a brakevan.

"Damn, there are no brakevans…" he complained, glancing over to Molly. "Molly? Could you be my back engine? It will be quick I promise…"

Molly's eyes searched the yard as if she was looking for a way out of the situation, but then finally, she looked at Dart and smiled.

"Of course, Dart."

"Thanks!" Dart smirked to himself as Molly switched tracks and coupled up behind his train.

Then they took off, thundering to the dieselworks again. Den was standing in front of the back shed, smiling to the duo coming in.

"Just push them inside, on the left track. Never mind the engine in there, I'll get to him later." Den said and rolled away.

Dart uncoupled and shifted to the parallell track, letting Molly push the trucks inside. He quickly scurried over to Den, watching the scene in distance.

The yellow steam engine froze for a second as her eyes met Arry's. Without a word, she uncoupled from the trucks, backing a little bit before she switched to the track the hazard striped shunter was on. They stood face to face, no words were spoken.

Dart didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't this. Maybe he had hoped for a joyful reunion with lots of smiles and chatter.

There was no big, happy reunion for the two engines in the back shed. They had rolled closer to each other, leaning their foreheads against one another, both having their eyes closed with a pained expression. Now and then they gave each other a quick, small kiss, as if they expected someone to come separate them if they saw them. It was cute, yet painful to watch. They knew their relationship was impossible, so they tried to keep some distance, but the small kisses were a result of them failing to stay away from one another. Their feelings were too strong to keep bottled up, but they still managed to maintain some self-control. Enough to stop themselves from locking lips completely. They knew they would have to go separate ways soon, and that it would hurt even more now that they had gotten a small taste of what could have been.

Dart bit his lip to hold back his tears, his heart ached for the two engines. Had he made it worse for them by bringing them both here?

"They belong together…" he whispered.

Den nodded, also looking sad. "It's a shame they're not allowed…"

"James is neglecting her and being just… a huge ass!" Dart choked out. "I bet Arry wouldn't treat her like that, even if he isn't considered the nicest engine on this island."

"Arry isn't that bad once you get to know him, Dart. It just takes a long time to get through to him."

"I know… he doesn't allow anyone to get close enough…" Dart mumbled.

"Let's give them some privacy." Den said, hitting a button to shut the shed doors to let the two engines be alone without a risk of being seen.

Dart nodded, silently moving himself over to the mainshed, determined to help Den with his work for the rest of the day. Then he was going back to Brendam to spend the night there. He didn't know why, but it felt right. He knew Den would like him to stay at the dieselworks, but there was something pulling him back to the docks. Like a huge magnet… He just didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the fresh sea breeze.

Or maybe he still needed some time to get over Den before returning home for good.

"Maybe tomorrow…" he muttered to himself. "Maybe tomorrow…

* * *

To be continued….


	12. First Kiss

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 12: First kiss

* * *

Den glanced sideways at Dart as they worked, he had spotted Mavis coming to the works. They had agreed to meet up today, but he hadn't expected Dart to show up.

He felt torn. He knew what feelings Dart had for him, and it would hurt him seeing Den together with Mavis. But at the same time, it had been a few days since he last saw her, and he really missed being with her.

He couldn't help throwing glances out of the doors while working, feeling restless. She was waiting for him, he knew it. In one of the supply sheds.

Dart chuckled a bit, he had noticed Mavis entering the yard and Den's anticipation. It stung a little, but he found Den's lack of self-control a bit amusing.

"You can go, Den. I'll manage." Dart looked up, a tear had formed in his left eye, but he managed to smile, though it didn't cover all the pain he felt by pushing Den into Mavis' buffers like this. He swallowed bravely.

Den was gone before Dart managed to change his mind. He sighed heavy.

"Still pining for him, are you?" the little grey diesel on the flatbed asked. Dart hadn't talked much to him before, but he had been to the works a couple of times earlier. Obviously often enough to notice Dart's crush on Den. Dart studied him. He was the smallest diesel he had ever seen, even smaller than Rusty. He knew that this diesel belonged to the miniature railway up in the hills of Arlesdale.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Dart muttered, blinking away the tear in his eye. "Frank, right?"

"Right." the little diesel said, staring out of the open doors, looking like he was home sick.

"This is a serious damage. How did you manage to get yourself battered like this?" Dart looked over the dented and torn chassis.

"Jock pushed me off the chute. We had a little… disagreement." Frank mumbled and looked down.

Dart didn't try to pry any deeper into it, but he had heard rumors that some of the miniature engines was a bit hot headed, Frank being one of them. The other one was a red steamer, but he couldn't remember the name. Maybe it was this Jock Frank just mentioned?

Carefully he started removing the twisted parts, putting them on a flatbed to bring to the back shed for repairs. Most of them could be straightened out and used over.

"Oh dizzy diesels… I need to get a blow torch to fix this." He muttered as he encountered a part that was stuck and impossible to loosen. "Wait here… I'll go get one."

Frank grinned, as if he could get anywhere… the tracks weren't his gauge, and he was too heavily damaged to run anyway.

Dart hurried over to one of the tool sheds, opening the door. He froze as he met the stare of two diesels in a situation that made him blush all over. For a moment, he couldn't move or look away, he stared openly at the two, then down at the wet stains on the floor.

"Dart! Get out!" Mavis blushed heavily, but wasn't able to hide as Den's weight was holding her down.

Den quickly dismounted her, trying to hide behind her, blushing even deeper than any of the other two.

"S-s-sorry… I was looking for… I uhh…" Dart reversed out of there, full speed backwards, closing the doors.

He sped away, breathing heavy as he tried to get rid of the picture of Den and Mavis. He felt a bubbling feeling inside him, he trembled, and it took him a while before he understood that he was laughing. Loud and heartfelt. The thought of their terrified, shocked faces made it impossible to stop.

To his big surprise, he didn't feel jealous or hurt by finding them like this. He simply found it humorous. He tried to catch his breath, but kept chuckling until Den silently crept up beside him. The big sentinel looked deeply ashamed, not being able to look directly at Dart. It made Dart laugh even more.

"Oh dizzy diesels, Den… you should have seen your face!" he chortled as the laughing fit calmed down.

Den looked a bit insecure, then he smiled shy and chuckled a bit, not sure if Dart was angry or not. He still blushed deeply.

"It was priceless, man." Dart pulled himself together, a bit surprised still. Seeing Den and Mavis in an intimate situation hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Of course, he wished it was himself in Mavis' place, but it didn't break his heart. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry…" Den began.

"Nah, don't be. We all have our needs." Dart chuckled, rolling past him. "I was only looking for a blow torch. I need it to help Frank."

Mavis slid away, blushing as Dart came back to the tool shed. He just smiled at her, carefully going inside to find what he needed. The realization of being over Den was such a relief, he kept smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

Frank had accepted that he had to stay at the dieselworks for a while until they had straightened out all his dents and replaced the broken parts. He was sleeping on the flatbed now, Dart stood beside it, staring out of the shed doors. He took a deep breath, but the air didn't feel as fresh in this canyon as it did by the seaside.

Den glanced sideways at him. "It's getting dark… sure you don't want to stay overnight?"

"As nice as it is to be back, working with you again, I need to go home… I mean… to the harbor." Dart sighed with a smile. Of course the harbor wasn't his home, it was here at the dieselworks… but there was something that kept pulling him back. To the fresh seabreeze, to the sound of the sea washing up to shore, to the seagulls, to… him…

Den's mouth curled up in a smile, he understood. "Lucky guy."

Dart looked at him, smiling. "I just hope it is mutual this time."

"I hope so too, Dart. Really. I wish you all the best." Den said softly, smiling back.

Dart switched tracks, rolling up to Den. Then he coupled up to him, one last time, but he didn't do anything more, just stare into Den's eyes. "We'll always be best friends, right?"

"Always." Den nodded, staring back. "Nothing can change that."

Dart giggled, uncoupling again, backing a little. "Ok, see you tomorrow then. I should…"

"…go to him, Dart." Den finished Dart's sentence.

Dart looked stunned for a moment, staring at him. "Y-you finished MY sentence! Hey… it is supposed to be ME finishing YOURS!"

Then they both burst out in laughter, not shutting up until they got an annoyed groan from Frank on the flatbed. Den pushed Dart backwards.

"Go now, Dart." He said, still smirking. "And… good luck! Go get him!"

"I will!" Dart sniggered and turned on the turntable, then he hurried out of the canyon.

* * *

Brendam docks was quiet this late. Dart stopped and took in the calm atmosphere, drawing in the seabreeze. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh air and the sounds.

But it wasn't the most important thing about this place…

He drove slow and careful to the shed, smiling as he saw the two sleeping engines in there.

"Captain?" he whispered as he approached. "Captain? Wake up…"

"Hm?" the red dockside diesel opened his eyes, looking groggy from the sleep.

"Captain… look." Dart whispered softly so he wouldn't wake up Porter too. "Look at the moon… it's almost full."

"Dart… did you wake me up just to tell me that the moon is almost full…?" Salty yawned tired.

"No…" Dart continued. "Not only because of the moon… also, this…"

He decided to take a chance, so he softly placed his lips over Salty's, kissing him tenderly. He almost held his breath, knowing that if he was rejected his heart would break again… and this time it would take longer to heal, if it would ever heal at all.

His train of thoughts stopped as he felt Salty's tender response, brushing his lips over his. It made him braver, kissing him deeper while his tears made the kisses taste salty. But these were happy tears, so he didn't mind.

"Really, Dart?" Salty broke the kiss, looking at him with half-closed eyes. "It took you this long to find out how I felt about you?"

Dart smiled softly. "I hope it was worth waiting for…"

Their lips met again, still tender, and careful, just tasting each other.

Their lips were sore when they finally fell asleep, with their coupling chains entwined. Both engines having a small smile on their lips, sleeping buffer to buffer.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. A close call

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

My Sweet Sentinel

* * *

Chapter 13: Close call

* * *

Dart woke up early the next morning, leaning his forehead against Salty for a moment before he uncoupled. He looked around, not sure what had woken him up.

A muffled sob came from behind some containers. He glanced over, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out, low so he wouldn't wake up the others.

A faint gasp was heard, then there was complete silence, as if the one behind the container was trying to hide. It made Dart even more worried. Who was it, and what was the matter?

Dart rolled quietly over, switching over to the side track.

"M-molly?" Dart gasped. "Oh my… what happened?!"

The yellow engine was dented and scratched. One of her eyes was blue, and she was bleeding from her mouth. She looked back at him with panic and despair in her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, Dart…." she choked out. "He'll only get worse…"

"You mean… James did this?!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" she winced, but then she looked down and nodded. "Someone told him I made a delivery to the dieselworks… and that I… I… didn't leave as soon as the trucks were dropped off…"

Dart drove closer, tearing up. He felt guilty. He had brought her there, so she could see Arry.

"My God…" he sniffled. "I'm so sorry…"

Molly smiled bravely. "It's ok, Dart. I should have known better than… I should have run away. You didn't do anything wrong. Nobody forced me to stay… or kiss Arry… I should have fled…"

Dart pushed her buffers, carefully so it wouldn't hurt.

"I… know what love should be like now, Dart. I realized that I don't love James… because it hurts too much to be with him. It pains me, I always long for something else… and now I know what real love feels like… and I… I am trapped. I can't get away from James. He hunts me down and hauls me back to his shed. I can never get away! I'm better off dead!"

Dart jerked backwards. "Don't say that! We… we'll figure something out…"

He looked down, not sure how they could solve this. Not without killing James… and he was not going to kill another engine! No matter how much he despised that other engine…

Molly slid deeper into the shadows as the harbor started to wake up and come to life, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Dart looked at her, his heart bled for her. She couldn't stay there for long. The fat controller would notice she was missing. But how should they explain the bruises and the damage? James was too popular, everyone would think they were trying to black mail him. Especially since Molly often hurt herself…

He turned, deep in thought as he suddenly bumped into another engine. He looked up and swallowed hard. For a brief second he was afraid it was James, but the sight of the hazard stripes and the stern brown eyes didn't relieve him…

"Arry… oh shi… umm… good morning!"

"Move."

"Um… I was… just…"

"Move."

"You see… there is this really troublesome tru…"

"Move!"

"Ok…" Dart backed to the parallell track, revealing Molly. He swallowed hard as the ironworks diesel rolled forward to her.

"Molly. Who did this to you?!" Arry's voice boomed. "No! Don't answer that… I already know…"

"Arry… don't… It was my fault… I should have gone home earlier. I know how upset he gets when I am late…" Molly stuttered.

"Molly! Why do you defend him?! This is not YOUR fault! HE did this!" Arry's voice was trembling with suppressed anger.

"But he wouldn't have done it if I had stayed home…"

"He has no right to treat you like this!" Arry coupled to her front coupling, his eyes was wide open with pain and sorrow on her behalf. "How long are you going to cover up what he do to you? This is not acceptable! Look at yourself… you're bleeding and… fuck that basterd!"

Molly didn't reply, she looked down. Her whole body was shivering, and Dart could see tears dripping down on the tracks.

"Arry… we…" she stuttered. "I can't be seen with you… James don't…"

"To hell with James!" Arry shouted upset. "If he loved you he wouldn't… do this…"

Dart looked down. He agreed. But what could they do? James was one of Sir Topham Hatt's favorite engines… while Arry was probably one of his least favorites. They all knew which engine was strongest in this war… it was the one with the mightiest ally.

"I gotta go to work now, Arry… I…" Molly whimpered, it was obviously painful to move. "Don't tell a soul… and don't harm anyone, ok? And… we… probably shouldn't see each other again, Arry. It's better that way…"

Arry slumped low, keeping his eyes glued to the track as she slid over to the other track, rolling past him. He didn't make any attempt on stopping her. He lifted his stare and glared dirty at Dart. Dart stared back.

"So? Are you just going to stand there…? And accept defeat?" Dart blurted out. "Aren't you going to fight for her?"

Arry jerked forwards as if he tried to jump over to Dart's track to get him.

"What the hell do you know about fighting for someone you love?" he snarled. "You ran away instead of fighting! Hiding until you finally mustered up the courage to go back and face him, only to find him taken by another! Who the hell are you to talk about fighting for someone?!"

Dart swallowed hard. The words were harsh and hurtful. Though he knew they were spoken out of despair and frustration.

"Leave Den out of this, Arry… I get your point. I should stay out of this. Sorry…"

Then he picked up speed and thundered away before the iron diesel could throw another tantrum. His heart was aching for Molly. The poor, yellow engine didn't deserve living in an abusive relationship.

He looked up as a streak of red passed him, headed towards the docks. It was James, pulling a goods train. Normally, Dart wouldn't have given it a second thought, but he was so upset on Molly's behalf, he really wanted to try to talk some sense into the red steam engine.

He murmured to himself as he found a place to turn around to go after James.

He had no idea what he was about to witness.

* * *

The harbor was in complete chaos when he arrived. There were cargo and trucks scattered everywhere. Salty and Porter were huddled together under Cranky's cranearm, their stares were fixed at something on the quay.

Dart stared in that direction, seeing James hanging on the edge for the quay, barely keeping himself from falling into the water. He was screaming in fear and his wheels were spinning, desperately trying to pull himself up.

"Heeeelp!" James cried.

Dart felt like his oil was freezing as he realized this wasn't an accident. A familiar, hazard striped, boxy figure stood in front of James, staring hateful at the red steamer.

"Arry! Don't!" Bert shouted, desperately switching tracks to get to his brother, but not fast enough.

"See you in hell, James!" Arry snarled and charged forward to ram James into the water.

Cranky snapped out of it, and at the blink of an eye, he latched his hook on to Arry's bufferbeam, stopping him right before his buffers touched James'. James still had his eyes shut and whimpered as Salty and Porter came to his rescue.

"Arry!" a voice boomed from the dock manager's office. "What has gotten into you?!"

The hazard striped shunter stared defiant down at the tracks, squeezing his mouth shut.

"Trying to push another engine into the sea?!" the chubby, old man grabbed his coupling chain, jerking it brutally. "I won't accept any more nonsense from you, Arry! ONE more time, and I will send you for scrap!"

Bert gasped, horrified on his brother's behalf. "I… I am sure Arry didn't mean to…"

"I've never been sincerer…" Arry growled, staring at them both. The hatred burning in his eyes was so intense, Dart backed a little just by the shock.

"You have been spending far too much time at the works lately, Arry. And now you've proven to be mentally unstable too! I can't have a dangerous engine in commission." The Fat Controller said, calmer as he let go of Arry's coupling chain. "I hate to say this, but you might be ready for the scrapyard. The guys at the works tells me they can't figure out what's wrong with you, and the ironworks manager says you haven't done much work lately. And now… this…"

He looked around at the docks, to show the ironworks diesel what he had caused. It would take a while to clean up. James was trembling, but was safely back on the tracks, but he didn't dare to take his eyes off the hazard striped threat in front of him.

"James. You can go to the steamworks to be looked over. I'll have a word with you later." Sir Topham Hatt said, letting the red steam engine slowly chug out of the area.

Arry stared hateful after him.

"Please, Sir." Bert begged. "Arry is just having a bad day. I am sure he will not cause any trouble again. Give him another chance, please!"

The Fat Controller looked at the other shunter, rubbing his chin. "Bert. I can't risk other engines' lives by having an unstable engine working here. I have already given him plenty of chances."

"Keep him at the smelters then. There is enough work there to keep an engine busy all day." Bert pleaded. "I can do all the other work and odd jobs. Just let him live… please, Sir. He is my only family."

Dart rolled forward to listen. He was horrified over what had happened, and the thought of an engine he knew so well being sent for scrap… he shuddered.

"It was James who provoked him, Sir." Cranky added, even if he didn't like the ironworks diesel. He didn't like the thought of scrapping an engine either.

Salty and Porter joined in, agreeing with Cranky. "James spat at him, Sir. And called him a dirty diesel, and he said something else to him too, but we didn't quite hear it all."

The Fat Controller looked thoughtful. "Hmm…"

"Please, Sir. Give him one more chance. Just one more…" Bert begged again.

"Alright, alright!" the chubby man groaned, then he turned to Arry again. "But if there is just ONE more incident caused by you… then it will be your last day on this island!"

And with those words, he left. The engines all looked at each other, except Arry, who was still staring at the tracks.

Bert buffered up to him. "Bro, what are you doing?! You almost got yourself scrapped!"

"Don't poke your nose into my business, brother." Arry growled.

"It IS my business, Arry! You're my brother!" Bert said sincere. "You're my only family!"

"You're just afraid of ending up alone." his twin snorted. "Grow up. It is about time you learn to handle things alone. I might not always be around to hold your coupling chain!"

Arry thundered backwards out of Brendam, leaving a puzzled brother behind, along with all the stunned witnesses.

"What d-did he mean by that?" Bert said, he was jarred and worried.

"I think you need to keep a close eye on him…" muttered Porter. "For everyone's safety… and for Arry's."

Dart drew a sharp breath, he had no idea how to handle this. Molly… James… Arry… He could just back out of it and leave them all alone, but then he would feel guilty if something happened to them. Unless James, maybe… he deserved a little startle for all he put Molly through.

"What a mess…" he mumbled. He needed to come up with something quick.

* * *

To be continued….


	14. Molly's way out

**My Sweet Sentinel**

 **Chapter 14: Molly's way out**

* * *

Dart hadn't been able to sleep much that night, his eyes snapped open as he felt Salty's soft morning kiss. He had been lost in thought.

"Good morning, first mate." The dockside diesel whispered softly. "I didn't mean to startle ya."

"It's ok, captain. I just…" Dart jawned. "Ok, I might as well tell you everything. I really need some advice… and I would normally have asked Den, but… you know…" he grinned goofily.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Dart. I know how you feel, or felt, about Den." Salty smiled, even if his eyes had a spark of insecurity in them.

"I AM over him, I promise." Dart coupled up to him, pulling him closer. "It just takes a while to adjust. And there is something broken between him and I, our friendship might never be the same again."

Dart brushed his lips over Salty's chin, trying to ensure the other engine that he owned his heart, and that Den was no threat to them.

The red diesel responded to his affection, kissing him until his axles tingled. Dart looked up at him with glossy eyes, licking his lips. Salty was awakening feelings in him that he thought he didn't even have. He pushed his buffers against Salty's, hungry for more, but the dockside diesel stopped him.

"Later, first mate. We're not alone…" Salty chuckled softly. "What were you going to tell me?"

Dart had to shake his front to snap out of it. "I… uhh… I forgot…"

Then he caught a glimpse of something yellow between some trucks. "Oh, right… ok… Listen, captain. I really need your help…"

Salty had listened to his story without interrupting him, and now he was staring thoughtfully into the horizon.

"I wish I had a simple solution for you, me hearty." the red diesel murmured. His mind was working hard, trying to come up with something, but he had to admit he was blank.

"I really want to help poor Molly. She doesn't deserve this. And… if she gets happier, I'm sure it will solve the problem with Arry too. He is moody because Molly is miserable, and he can't help her…It really eats him." Dart said low, throwing a glance at Molly who was picking up some trucks nearby.

Salty closed his eyes, sighing heavy.

"James will never change…" he mumbled. "And I doubt Sir Topham Hatt will listen to any of us. James is one of his favorites."

"What if we get any of the other steamies to talk to him? He is sure to listen to them, right?" Dart lit up. If they could get Henry, Gordon or any of the others to…

"Sorry to pull you back to earth, first mate… but do you really think any of them would help Arry?" Salty said, glancing at him.

"N-no… but… they would help Molly, right?" Dart wasn't ready to throw the idea away just yet.

"And how are we going to make them believe that James is abusing her? Molly won't tell… and James won't let them know the truth. They will only think that this is the work of a jealous ironworker, trying to blackmail James, so he can get Molly himself…" Salty said glumly.

Dart slumped low. Salty was right. It wouldn't work.

"Then we have to think of something else…" he stated. He was determined to help Molly, no matter what. She didn't deserve living in fear and pain.

"Aye." Salty nodded, he was already thinking it through. The situation seemed impossible, but the dockside diesel had not yet encountered a problem he couldn't solve.

"The difficult is possible, the impossible is just another challenge." he said, smiling sly. He was going to figure this out, no matter how long it would take.

"I knew I could count on you!" Dart said, kissing his cheek before he took off in the direction of the dieselworks. He had promised to help Den out today.

* * *

Den and Dart were working side by side, it felt almost like the good, old days. Dart felt relieved, nothing had changed between them. Their friendship was the same as always.

Dart had even started to enjoy Mavis' frequent visits. The black quarry diesel was cheerful and vivid, and impossible to dislike. And she didn't seem to carry any grudge towards him for his hostile behavior earlier. She made Den happy, and that was all that mattered to Dart. It didn't hurt to see them together anymore. He had someone too. Salty. He always spent the nights at the docks now, even after a long day at the dieselworks, he would drive all the way to Brendam, just to buffer up to his beloved dockside diesel.

Mavis was helping them out today, she was pulling trucks with scrap and broken parts away, cleaning up the yard. Diesel 10 was loading them for her.

The harmony was broken as Daisy came thundering into the yard, crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Daisy?" the four diesels said in unison as the railcar screeched to a stop.

Mavis drove over, trying to calm the heartbroken, green diesel.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently.

Den, Dart and Diesel 10 slid up beside them, worried.

"It's… M-molly!" Daisy sobbed violently. "She was… such a… wonderful friend… and… and... now she is… gone!"

"G-gone?" Dart yelped. "Did she run away?"

"No!" Daisy sniffled, tear running down her face, making her mascara run. She looked terrible, but nobody seemed to notice. They were all too focused on what she was trying to tell them.

"That… that red asshole!" Daisy continued. "He… went too far! And she… she…"

"Oh my…" Mavis choked out. "Did he… kill her?"

"No…" the railcar laid down, unable to stand on her wheels any longer. "She… took her own life. She… she…"

Den and Diesel 10 exchanged stares, shocked over what they just had heard.

"How?" Dart managed to ask after a while, his whole chassis was trembling now. He had failed. Failed Molly… he hadn't been able to help her in time. He had been too late.

"It's not your fault, Dart." Den whispered, as if he had read his mind. "Nobody could have foreseen that it would go this far."

"Still…" Dart felt broken inside. "Poor Molly…"

"She… went into a building site…"Daisy sobbed. "A new section of railway is being built there. They were using explosives… and she stood there and waited... until the warning signal sounded, and it was too late to stop her. Then she ran straight into the… the…"

"It's ok, Daisy… we understand." Mavis stopped her, not wanting to hear the details. Molly had been a friend of her too. Not a close friend, but it was painful to hear about her demise.

"She can't be repaired!" Daisy said low. "There is… nothing left. Just parts… scattered around and… Oh my God… poor Molly!"

The yard was silent, incredibly silent. Even the birds had stopped tweeting. It was as if time itself had stopped for a moment.

Dart looked up at the sky. What would happen now? Would James finally get what he deserved? There had to be witnesses to what he had done to the poor girl… or was Daisy the only one who knew?

He closed his eyes, feeling a tear tickling his cheek. No matter what the others said, he still felt like he had failed Molly.

"I knew what she was going through… but I didn't do anything. I was trying to think of a solution, but… it took too long. I failed her." Daisy said.

"Me too…" Mavis mumbled.

"We all failed her…" Dart said low, the sorrow felt overwhelming.

Diesel 10 clenched his claw, this was the first time he had heard the story, and it angered him. Extremely. Even if it was a steamie…

"We should have ganged up on him…" he growled, putting everyone's thoughts into words.

"It's too late now…"Dart choked out. "Nothing can bring her back."

"Nothing…" Daisy whispered, not caring if her tears ruined her make-up. She had lost one of her best friends. Her make-up could be replaced, but Molly could not.

"I need a moment…" Dart said, driving out of the works. He needed Salty now. He needed a buffer to cry on.

Tears stung his eyes as he entered the docks, it was very quiet, as if work had been stopped.

Salty and Porter were parked in their shed, both looked sad. The news had reached them too.

Dart buffered up to Salty, leaning his forehead against his, crying silently.

"We failed her…" he whispered, sniffling.

"Aye." Salty whispered back with a pained expression. "We did."

* * *

To be continued….


	15. The grim reaper's reaper

**My Sweet Sentinel**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The grim reaper's reaper**

* * *

Dart decided to spend the night at the dieselworks. To his surprise, Salty wanted to join him.

He closed his eyes, smiling sad as he listened to a sad sea song the red diesel sang as they drove towards the works. It was really fitting, about two lovers that couldn't get each other. Then one of them got lost at sea, and the other chose to end his life to be reunited with his lover.

It was fitting to the moment, even though Molly hadn't gotten lost at sea… nor had any of her lovers ended their lives.

James had been surprisingly meek after what had happened, it looked like he finally had realized that he hadn't been kind to her. Too bad it was too late…

It was night already, so the Dieselworks was quiet when they arrived. Dart smiled softly as he saw Den and Mavis leaning on each other, fast asleep.

"They're a cute couple, don't you think?" Dart whispered to Salty.

"Aye, they are." Salty agreed, looking around at the other buildings. Sleeping diesels were standing around here and there. It was such a peaceful place at night.

"As much as I love sleeping at the docks with you and Porter, I have to admit I've been a bit homesick lately…" Dart said as he looked around for a place they could stay overnight.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, my heartie." Salty chuckled low. "It's about time we spend some time at your place too."

"Too bad every shed is taken… I guess they've gotten used to me not being here, so…" Dart saw that Splatter had grabbed the chance to get a roof over his head, the purple and grey shunter was parked inside his berth.

"Looking for a place to sleep?" Diesel 10 slid quietly out of the main shed, spotting the duo.

"Yeah, but everything is occupied…" Dart said.

"Take my shed. I'm hauling a goods train to Bridlington this night, so I won't be back until morning." The clawed diesel offered, pointing his claw at the spacious berth inside the works. Then he zoomed away before the two smaller diesels had a chance to thank him.

"Wow… he's never been that nice to me before." Dart said, puzzled as they drove inside to get some sleep.

"Maybe he's just happy that you're back, first mate." Salty suggested, yawning loudly.

Dart shrugged, backing in after Salty. Usually he wanted to stand buffer to buffer with him, but tonight, he wanted to look outside, like he used to do in the old days. Diesel 10's shed provided a good overview over the works too.

"I feel like a boss in here." Dart chuckled.

A low snore behind him was the only answer he got. Salty had already fallen asleep after a long day.

"Some company you are, captain…" Dart smiled softly, then looked out of the shed, at the yard outside.

"Home, sweet home." he whispered as his eyes slid shut. Everything and everyone he loved was here, this was where he belonged.

* * *

A low noise woke him up. A glance at the big clock on the workshop wall told him that it was 2 past midnight. A dark figure slid into the shed silent, and careful, trying not to wake up anyone else.

"Arry?" Dart mumbled, still sleepy. "What are you doing out this late? I thought you're not allowed to leave the smelters?"

The he gasped as the moonlight from the window fell on the hazardstriped shunter. His buffers were bent, and his front was splattered with blood. Despite being a mess, the ironworker himself seemed strangely calm.

"Go back to sleep, Dart. I just want to spend one last night in my shed…" Arry mumbled ominously.

"One last… what do you mean?!" Dart was suddenly wide awake. "You're not planning to kill yourself, are you?!"

Arry laughed low and joyless. "No, Fat Hatt will take care of that for me. Now, leave me alone. I want to get some sleep before I die. My dreams are the only place I can still be with Molly…"

Dart was about to ask why he was going to die, when the shed doors slammed shut behind the iron diesel. He suddenly knew why… the red paint that had rubbed off at Arry's buffers were a dead giveaway.

"No… Arry… you didn't…!" he yelped as it struck him.

He darted out of the shed, hitting the button to open Arry's doors.

"Please tell me you didn't…" he panted as his eyes met Arry's, he then took in all the blood and gore on his damaged front.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking. I promised Molly not to kill him." the hazardstriped shunter grumbled. "Now leave me alone, I'm tired."

"But Sir Topham Hatt will have you scrapped for this!" Dart yelped, feeling desperate by the thought of losing someone he considered a friend.

"And so?" Arry stared dead at him. No emotions were shown in his eyes.

"But why do you want to die?" Dart choked out.

"Why would I want to live?" Arry responded coldly. "Do I have anything to live for?"

"But… but what about your friends?"

"What friends?"

"…and Bert? Your brother?"

"He'll be fine. He's an adult, he can take care of himself."

"Arry!"

"Are you done?" Arry yawned. "It won't be long before they find out what I have done, and I really want to get some sleep before they come to get me. I want to be well rested when I meet Molly again."

Dart gave up, backing out, letting the door shut him out again. Then he drove back to Salty, this time facing him, leaning his forehead against him while crying silently. He couldn't tell if Salty was asleep or not, but the red diesel seemed to sense his sadness and nuzzled him carefully.

* * *

Sure enough, the loud noises and shouting in the morning woke the whole works up. Sir Topham Hatt himself showed up to take care of the problem.

"The problem" was watching the humans entering the works, calmly standing inside his shed. Dart wondered how the hazardstriped diesel managed to stay so calm, knowing what was going to happen.

"Arry…" Dart whimpered, trying to catch his attention.

"It was nice knowing you, Dart." was the cold reply from the other shed.

Bert was tailgating Winston, desperately begging the Fat Controller to spare his brother's life, but nobody was listening to him. The despair in his voice made Dart wince. He could feel the ironworker's pain as if it was his own. Over the past weeks he had grown fond of Arry, though it probably wasn't mutual, he thought of him as a close friend.

His mind was working under pressure, trying to figure out a way to save him, but there was no solution…

"Iron Arry!" Sir Topham Hatt's voice boomed as the elevating turntable had reached the upper level. He marched with long, determined steps towards the shed.

Arry silently slid out, looking down at the chubby man with a defiant stare, making it clear that he didn't regret anything.

"Sir…" Dart slid forward. "Sir… please… He didn't mean to…"

"I've never been sincerer…" Arry said firmly, making Dart stop talking. "I meant it. And if I hadn't made a promise… I would have killed him too!"

The harsh words made both Dart and Sir Topham Hatt jump.

"I've had it!" the Fat Controller boomed. "I simply cannot have a dangerous engine on my railway!"

"But keeping an engine that makes others kill themselves, is perfectly fine…" Arry sneered, the bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"James never attacked or harmed anyone!" Sir Topham Hatt barked back. "And now you've damaged him beyond repair! For what reason?!"

Arry started laughing, low and menacing.

"You never asked yourself why Molly got herself damaged all the time, did you? You never questioned why she killed herself? How incredibly stupid is it possible to be?!"

"Don't use that tone to me, Arry!"

"Or else you're gonna scrap me?" Arry chortled bitterly. He knew what was going to happen, no matter what he said or did.

"Sir…" Dart tried again, wanting to explain the full story about Molly.

"No, Dart! Stay out of this!" the sharp dressed man held a hand up to silence him.

Arry looked at Dart, smiling to him. A silent thank you for at least trying to stand up for him. But also… a good bye.

"You can't scrap him!" Dart cried as they started loading Arry on to a waiting flatbed. Bert protesting desperately from the lower level.

"At least James got what he deserved." Arry mumbled with a tired smile as they secured him on the flatbed.

Dart's vision was getting blurry from tears, he heard his own voice scream and shout profanities at the workmen and the Fat Controller, but he didn't understand that it was coming from himself. He rammed the flatbed, he bumped into Winston. Then Salty coupled up to him, calming him down.

Diesel 10 had returned from Bridlington, and was coupled up to the flatbed, he didn't look happy about the task he was given. Especially not with Bert zooming around him, begging for his help, begging him to disobey. The golden warship gritted his teeth in pain over what he was about to do, most of all, he wanted to crush the Fat Controller with his claw. But someone had foreseen that, so his claw had been disabled and tied down. He couldn't move it.

Dart went outside with wobbly wheels, watching the train leave, taking the track that ran alongside the fence. Bert was switched over to another track, so he couldn't run after them. Instead, he desperately ran alongside the train on the other side of the fence, calling his brother's name, until he came to an abrupt stop against the safety buffer at the end of the track. The ironworker stared wide eyed after the train until it disappeared in distance, then he broke down. His pained howls echoed through the canyon, making the other diesels feel sorry for him.

Dart knew he would never forget this day. Never.

"Take me to the sea, Captain… I need… the sea… fresh air…" he choked out as Salty slid up beside him. He had to get away, he had to clear his mind, grieve and just be with his boyfriend.

The red dockside diesel nodded quietly, coupling up to him before leading the way out of the canyon.

In distance, they could hear Diesel 10's airhorn.

The sound would forever remind Dart of death.

* * *

The end…?

* * *

I'll write a prelude to this... so you know how everyone is doing in... about a year after this chapter. I had written it, but it somehow got deleted, so I have to write it again. :-P Be patient.


End file.
